Engagement Season
by Lovefremione
Summary: A surprise creature inheritance makes an appearance, throwing the Veela Engagement Gathering into disarray.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Inspired greatly by a story written by Sakya called 'Veela Inheritance Problems', with the authors permission and encouragement for plot borrowing. This was previously posted on Forever Fandom and my Yahoo group. I know its been awhile, but give it a go.

-Lovefremione

Engagement Season; Chapter One:

Harry stood up and made sure the small blanket that he was allowed, was bundled up with the things that he usually hid under the floorboards. Midnight was coming, and with it his 17th birthday and a rescue. Harry had finally received a note via Fawkes after two months of no communication, letting him know that Severus was coming to pick him up, and that the only way they could bypass the wards was to apparate in and out immediately on the stroke of midnight of his birthday. He wasn't sure what was going on, or why communication had been cut they way it had, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that he couldn't get any messages out, Hedwig could bypass the wards but only if she wasn't carrying anything so he'd let her out earlier and told her to meet him at Grimmauld. He'd also tried muggle post, but when the letter to Hermione kept ending up back in his room, he'd given up. Whenever he had tried to leave the warder area, a strong, almost electric shock, had kept him in. It hadn't ever been this bad even when Moldypants had been alive and kicking; which frightened Harry even more. He had a lot of questions, and he hoped that they would be answered tonight, er… this morning.

Harry rubbed his stomach and tried to hold back the nausea. He'd been feeling sick all day, kind of off all week if he was truthful with himself, and assumed that it had something to do with his magical maturity; though he hadn't read anything about feeling nauseous in any of the books that Hermione had given him. Fifteen seconds; Harry moved back out of the center of the room and waited. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…

A loud crack a moment later and Severus Snape appeared in the middle of his bedroom. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Harry stepped into the man's arms and braced himself for the uncomfortable sucking sensation that accompanied side-along apparition. With only a muttered count as warning, Harry was suddenly pulled into a swirling vortex before abruptly landing directly inside of a boardroom in Gringotts.

"Good," Albus Dumbledore stood up walking over to hug the newly turned 17 year old. "I was hoping that this would work, that Fawkes would be successful where an owl was not; he came back without the letter or a message from you, so we were…"

Harry nodded. "I only just managed to get the note from him before the wards kicked him out. Sir, I don't understand why we're here, not that I don't appreciate you getting me out of there," and he turned to smile at Severus, his bruised cheek and blackened eye pulling uncomfortably with the action, "but why couldn't we meet at Grimmauld? Why are we in Gringotts in the middle of the night and what is with the crazy wards around Privet Drive? I couldn't even use the muggle post!"

"Because Lord Potter," said Ragnok, an old goblin who had just stepped into the room. "As an orphan from the Line of an Old and Powerful House, if you do not claim your title and assets before the end of the first hour of your coming of age, everything reverts back to your magical guardian until you are 21 years old; the wards, I assume, were meant to ensure that. I'm sure that you must have even more questions, but they will have to wait, we are operating in a severe time constraint."

Harry raised an eyebrow, wincing as the action again tugged on the skin around his blackened eye. "Isn't Albus my magical guardian?" he asked dismissing his other questions for now.

"No Lord Potter, he is not. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is."

"Wait, but I thought-"

Ragnok held up one hand, "Please allow me to explain. It starts with your parents will, and ends with Fudge blocking our attempts to get in contact with you regarding your coming of age and the claiming of your title and assets. Had it not been for William Weasley, we would not have known who to contact in order to get you here." Ragnok paused sticking his head out the door, and a few minutes later a large tea service was brought in. "Your godfathers should be here momentarily."

Harry nodded and sipped his tea only after seeing Severus sip his, then downed the potions Severus handed to him as well. "Thanks Sev."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Dudley," Harry rolled his eyes. "He seems to think that since he's bigger, _much_ bigger, than I am that I would be an easy target."

"I assume that you disabused him of this notion."

Harry grinned, "Surprised the hell out of him Sev. Got locked in my room for my efforts, but it was worth it."

Severus nodded in approval. "Good."

"So… what's going to happen next?"

"The first thing we must do is confirm your claim to the Potter title; we need to ensure that that is done within the hour. Questions can be addressed after that." Ragnok told the teen.

"Happy Birthday Cub," Sirius startled Harry when he walked into the room, Remus following.

Harry turned at his voice and launched himself into his godfather's arms. "Oh, I've missed you Siri," he buried himself into the man's chest, gripping tightly to his robes, relishing in the feel of family, affection, and warmth.

"I've missed you too Cub," Sirius held the small teen tightly. "Have you shrunk?"

Harry laughed, his voice muffled by the chest he was hiding his face in. "No, not that it matters much. I wasn't very big before, though it certainly came in handy; all those corpse chewers underestimating me." Harry giggled.

"Yeah," Sirius laughed, "the expression on Avery's face when you tackled him physically is a site I have preserved in my pensieve for those rainy days. But… that doesn't matter right now, let's just take care of claiming your title and assets and figure out things after that. This is very important Harry."

"Ok," Harry turned his head to look at the others in the room. When Sirius called him by his name instead of Cub, it was an indication that he really needed to listen. "What do I have to do?"

Ragnok stood and moved to grab a tray that was resting on a sideboard. He brought it over to the table and placed a large ornate knife on the table, and a ring bearing the Potter crest. "Please have a seat Lord Potter."

Harry refused to let go of his godfather, so Sirius moved to the indicated seat and sat keeping Harry in his lap. Severus rolled his eyes, his lips twitching in an amused smirk, while Albus just sat there twinkling at all his boys in the room, as Remus moved to sit beside Sirius and Harry.

"All I need you to do Lord Potter, is use the knife to draw blood, from your fingertip will suffice, and then place a drop of your blood over the crest on the ring. The ring will judge you, making sure that you are of the Potter Line and that you are worthy of becoming head of House and Line. After that it is as simple as signing a few forms to officially claim head of House and Line as an -of age- adult."

Harry glanced up at Sirius for reassurance, then to Remus and Severus as well. "It is quite alright Potter, all of us whom are from old houses with titles must to go through the same thing, though usually it is an heir claiming head of House until their elder dies, then head of Line," he held up his hand to show the ring on his finger that Harry hadn't recalled seeing before. "I have to take it off while working, the metal of the ring can sometimes interact with certain, more volatile ingredients," Severus explained.

"Its fine Cub," Remus said reaching out a hand to stroke Harry's fringe back from his face. He gasped upon seeing the large bruise on his cub's cheek and the swollen eye and split lip which were slowly healing thanks to the potions Severus had given him.

"S'ok," Harry smiled at the werewolf. "Not so bad this summer in fact. I think that they were scared of me because I killed off ole Moldypants; well except for Dudley, but then again he's never been very bright." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

Sirius let out an inappropriate giggle. "That's our cub, now let's get started, we only have a half an hour left before we're too late."

Harry leaned forward and taking the knife, cut along the pad of his thumb, turning his hand to let a drop of blood splash along the Potter crest emblazoned on the face of the ring. The ring reacted immediately glowing a bright white then flying at Harry. Startled he threw his hands up in front of his face, dropping them in shock when he felt the weight of the ring settle around the ring finger of his right hand. "Wow."

"Well, I've never seen a ring get quite that excited before," Ragnok commented. "I believe it's safe to say that the ring has recognized and approved of you. Now if you could please sign these and then your family can get around to answering your questions." He slid two long parchments over in front of Harry. "You'll place the crest of our ring on the parchment after your signature to validate the documents." Ragnok instructed.

Harry shrugged and grabbed the quill, looking around for the ink.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Albus muttered. "I'm sorry Harry, but that is a blood quill," Albus paused when Harry dropped the quill and shoved it away. "Unfortunately just as you need your ring to validate the documents, you need to sign in blood for the same reason. That is all a blood quill is supposed to be used for, not what Madame Umbridge did to you."

"What did she do," Sirius twisted an arm free to grab Harry's writing hand reading, 'I must not tell lies', "That fucking bitch!"

Harry yanked his hand away and burrowed his face into his godfather's chest once more, letting out a frightened whimper. He'd always been a bit sensitive, something that he had had to keep hidden with the Boy-Who-Lived persona, except from the people he loved and trusted; but recently, just this past week, it had gotten… worse. The need to be held, to be close to his godfathers, the urge for family, affection, and approval was sometimes overwhelming in its intensity. Add to that the discomfort in his stomach, and Harry was really beginning to feel alarmed.

"Harry," Sirius rubbed a hand up and down his godsons back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"You're not upset with me?" huge green eyes peeked up from beneath messy fringe.

"Of course not cub, it just startled and upset me that someone would use a blood quill on you, on any child. I know you don't want to use that quill Cub, but it needs to be done."

Harry nodded resignedly reaching for the quill. "What am I signing?"

The first document," Ragnok pointed, "is claiming that you are an of age orphan, and therefore are claiming head of House and Line, and negating any standing orders: withdrawals etcetera, until as such a time as you have reviewed them. The second is to claim your seats on the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors of Hogwarts."

"I have a seat?" Harry asked clearly confused.

"Like muggle politics Cub," Remus answered. "You have a voting seat in the wizarding version of parliament."

"Oh," Harry blinked. He reached over and quickly scrawled his signature at the bottom of the two parchments where indicated, and placed the crest of his ring after his signature watching fascinated as the Potter crest was burned into the documents. "Cool." He sat back leaning comfortably into his godfathers embrace. "So… now what?"

Ragnok turned to bow himself out, "I will take my leave and file these. You may have the room as long as you need. Everything else regarding your assets can be gone over another time not in the middle of the night."

"Thank you," Harry returned the bow. "May your gold run like the rivers of old, filled with your enemy's blood."

Ragnok blinked in surprise, "And may your coffers always be full, and your life and line long lived."

Harry grinned turning back to the others. "How did you know the proper greetings cub?" Remus asked curiously.

"Bill told me."

"Ah, Mr. Weasley," Albus smiled. "He is the reason we were able to find out what was going on in time to prevent further damage, and to hopefully reverse some of it."

"Ok," Harry prompted.

"As it came closer to your birthday, the goblins began sending letters to arrange your meeting to claim your head of House and also in your case as an orphan, head of Line. None of them were answered and the goblins became concerned, calling in Bill, because they knew he was acquainted with you, to see if he knew of a reason why you were not answering your letters or if there was an alternate way to contact you. Bill then contacted me," Sirius paused to sip a cup of tea Severus handed him and Remus. "We," he pointed to himself and Remus who had moved into Grimmauld with him, "hadn't heard from you either and were already worried, so I got in touch with Sev, Albus, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's."

"So I wasn't just being ignored again," Harry sighed in relief.

"No Harry," Albus said, past regrets coloring his voice. "At the time I thought I was doing what was right. I didn't take into account how it would feel to you. I'm sorry."

Harry nodded at the headmaster, he had forgiven the aged and war weary man a long time ago.

"It was actually Hermione who came up with the theory of what could be going on after she found out that Albus was not in fact your Magical Guardian. You know she is planning on going into the Ministry after your final year, and she had been doing a lot of reading. Short story is, she read about the Wizengamot, Lordships and old Houses and Lines, laws pertaining to orphans and what not, and the coming of age claiming meetings. None of us had ever thought that you wouldn't know about coming of age and the claiming and everything. We take it for granted you see." Sirius explained. "After that is when we really began to worry that something or someone was deliberately blocking you. We discovered that Privet Drive had been placed under a fidelius. While we were working out a way to reach you, Hermione suggested that we get someone in the bank to look into your vaults, and someone in the ministry to look into your parents will and your status as an old Line orphan."

Remus picked the story up to give Sirius a break. "Bill found out that someone has been making monthly withdrawals from your vaults, in fact, they're almost sucked dry. Over 500 million galleons; luck was that the rest of your net worth is sunk into investments and properties. So all the person could get at was the actual vault contents. The bad luck in that many of your family heirlooms have disappeared. Bill said over half the inventory is missing, about another 300 million worth."

"Holy fuck," Harry whispered. "I thought that I had only the one vault."

"As Hermione pointed out to us, she figured you would have been all over your vaults if you know they contained things from your family," Remus agreed. "That one vault is just your trust for school. It couldn't have anything taken from it without alerting someone to the fact that your magical guardian was draining you dry. Bill was able to find out that it was Fudge who has had his hand in your vaults, since your placement with the Dursley's in fact."

"I don't understand how we couldn't have known this?" Harry looked around confused. "I mean I figured something was up when I was sent back to Privet Drive, and I figured that it had something to do with the Ministry and that Professor Dumbledore didn't have any other choice, but shouldn't we have clued into this much earlier? Especially if that man has been making free with my money?"

Albus shook his head. "I never found out what was going on because I didn't know to look. Your tuition was already set aside, and all we needed was the key to your trust for your school supplies and other little things. As it was no problem to get a hold of your key…" he trailed off "And you were right about having no choice but to send you back to Privet Drive. Cornelius blocked Sirius' attempt to claim custody on the grounds that a wizard who had spent twelve years in prison probably wasn't the best person to take care of the Boy-Who-Lived. As for magical guardianship, I have never had magical custody or otherwise you. At the time of your placement with your Aunt and Uncle, it was agreed upon by Cornelius and I, that simply keeping you in the system would be safer. He agreed to bury the paperwork, that way no one would be able to contest your placement." Albus sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "This is just another thing that I didn't 'see', and I am so very sorry my boy." He turned bright blue eyes on Harry.

Harry waved away the remorse with a smile. "So this whole voting parliament thingie, how does that work?"

"Ah," Severus sat forward. "That brings us to another thing of yours that has been… utilized inappropriately. Our ministry contact, Lucius, has found out that Fudge has been using your votes to pass his legislations."

"I don't understand, wouldn't someone have noticed if he was using the Potter vote? Wouldn't that be kind of obvious?"

Albus sighed. "Many old families have what is called a standard voting tide, in case the head of Line cannot be present for the vote. Not all families use it of course, but as I did not know what Cornelius was doing, I had mistakenly assumed that the Potter tide was recorded before James' death."

"Which is exactly what Fudge was counting on," Sirius added. "Votes are not taken by holding up a paddle or something equally as silly. They are recorded magically, so no one actually saw Fudge actively casting your votes, just the votes showing for one side or the other; therefore the ministry wouldn't know to look into it."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Once Lucius knew about the votes, he knew where to look for the rest of the ministry records pertaining to yourself, and that is how we found out that Fudge had gone as far as signing magical guardianship of you over to himself, which included access to your vaults to pay for your care. Had there been a voting in tide in place, Fudge would have been unable to use your votes, your seats."

"How much damage can one vote do though? Wait, you said seats, as in more than one?" Harry asked curiously, had they mentioned _seats_ before?

Severus laughed. "Lucius also stumbled across the fact that the Potter line was originally started by the youngest of the Peverell's, a man named Ignotus. When his two older brothers died before having heirs, the title of Lord Peverell came to him. And to answer your first question, two votes, or even just the one can make a world of difference. It's the name behind the vote. People see that the Potter's and Peverell's are voting one side, and make their decision based on that."

"I don't like politics," Harry whimpered rubbing his forehead.

"It's ok Cub," Sirius soothed the teen in his lap. "You will have plenty of people to help you. I also have a seat, and eventually Cub, its coming to you as well."

"Harry turned big green eyes on his godfather. "Do you hate me or something?"

Sirius laughed and squeezed Harry until he squeaked. "No, I just don't have a child or another godson, sorry Cub."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You could always fix that," he grumbled, causing the others to laugh. "So anyway, what happened next?"

"Lucius," Severus explained. "He managed to 'find' the information we needed to get you as well as slip that note to you telling you to be ready, while Bill set up the meeting, and here we are."

"So what now then?" Harry yawned tiredly.

"Now," Sirius stood up Harry's small body in his arms. "We get you home to sleep. You still have a little bit of changing to do. Feeling especially tired and achy?"

"Been feeling weird all day," Harry nodded.

"Magical maturity," Sirius explained. "That's why 17 was chosen as the age you become a consenting adult, because that is when your magic fully matures, and in some cases forcing your body to physically change to accommodate the magical changes as well."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Hermione gave me a book when we found out that I wouldn't be with you this summer. I hope I get taller."

Severus, Sirius and Remus laughed, the latter reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair. "That's always a possibility, so maybe you will get taller."

"We will see you tomorrow afternoon Harry," Albus reached out to pat Harry's arm. He and Severus both turned on their heels and apparated away.

"Home and bed," Sirius said, apparating away Harry half asleep in his arms, Severus and Remus following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Engagement Season; Chapter Two

Harry stretched, grinning happily to himself. He was in his room, in his _home_, with his godfather's. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand to cast a tempus charm grinning wickedly, excited about being able to use magic outside of school. It was just nine in the morning so he happily bounced into the bathroom adjoining his bedroom and stripped off stepping into the shower. Harry sighed as the hot water pounded into his still sore body, the fight with Dudley -who was still boxing- had been intense. He grabbed the shampoo and levered it through his hair. Combing his fingers through the locks and massaging his scalp he noticed something odd. He combed his fingers through his hair again checking the length, peculiarly enough it did feel a bit longer. Harry was pretty sure it hadn't been down to his shoulders yesterday. The book Hermione had gotten for him mentioned that he may change a little physically, but he hadn't been expecting his hair to grow out. He rolled his eyes and dismissed it, finishing up his shower.

A few minutes later Harry stood studying himself in the mirror attached to his wardrobe. He did indeed look different. His hair was without a doubt longer, like Sirius' now, falling to his shoulders in sleek layered waves. He had to admit it looked good, better than the mess he'd grown up with. He'd gained about two inches in height he was happy to see, finally putting him at 5'6". Still shorter than all the guys his age -and some of the girls- but at least he wasn't as short as a third year any longer. His face had changed subtly as well, filling out somewhat, but still maintaining the high cheek bones, and finely arched brows reminiscent of his fathers. He hadn't looked girly before, at least he didn't think so, but he had to admit he was undeniably androgynous looking now; again not really a bad thing, just different. He'd lost some of his hard earned quidditch bulk, maintaining the definition in his chest while losing the broadness, and slimming out over all, gaining a lithe look while acquiring a definite curve to his hips yet keeping his six-pack abs. He traced the defined muscles, thank Merlin for small favors, he had after all, definitely earned them. Overall he decided the look absolutely worked for him, or maybe he was just damn happy he'd gotten taller and didn't care about the rest; even if he had changed more than he'd expected.

Getting dressed, Harry then slipped downstairs and into the kitchen, pausing at the mess he found. Sirius was standing at the counter covered in flour while Remus was collapsed against the kitchen table, laughing hysterically. "Have you two been drinking?" Harry quirked an eyebrow, smirking at the two men.

Sirius and Remus froze, slowly turning to eye their godson standing in the door. "Absolutely not," Sirius protested straightening up.

Remus chuckled, "No, but maybe we should, it could possibly make this process easier."

"And what is it exactly that you're trying to do?" Harry asked sliding into the kitchen and over to Sirius.

"Fix you breakfast?" Sirius answered weakly.

"Right," Harry nodded. He gently grabbed the whisk from Sirius with one hand, and with the other flicked his wand cleaning the man up. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll take care of the food. Remus can make tea."

"Yes Harry," the men murmured.

Another chuckle from the doorway made them all turn. "House training them already Potter?"

"Ha ha," Sirius growled lowly.

"Have a seat Severus, and you can stop calling me Potter now," Harry rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Are we expecting anyone else for breakfast?" he turned to ask Remus.

"Bill and Charlie have claimed the morning with you as they don't get to see you that often. They are also trained Order members, so if you happen to run into Fudge for some reason…"

"They can get me out of reach without too many problems or causing a scene." Harry finished. The others nodded. "So… what brings you by Sev?"

Both Severus and Sirius turned bright red. "Umm…"

Harry giggled, "Totally already knew." he admitted.

"Brat," Severus rolled his eyes, "What are you fixing, are you going to poison me, and how are you feeling?"

Harry completely used to Severus' abruptness from his time training with him answered without a second thought. "Eggs, bacon, biscuits, tomatoes, no I'm not going to poison you funny ha ha, and I feel pretty good this morning. Look," Harry said standing up as tall as he could grinning happily, "I grew two inches!"

"And your hair looks better too." Severus said graciously. Harry rolled his eyes. Severus just smirked at him, and set a potions phial on the table, "Happy Birthday."

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"To fix your eyes."

"You can do that?" Harry asked awed. Without a second though he ripped the stopper out and downed the potion in one go. The effects were immediate; a rush of heat behind his eyes, and a stab of pain in his temples, stopping abruptly a moment later. "You could have warned me!" Harry groaned, his eyes clenched shut tightly and fingertips on his temples rubbing.

"You didn't give me a chance," Severus said smugly. "And I taught you better than that, downing a potion like a starving man!"

"It was from you, and I happen to know a werewolf who would use your intestines as Christmas tree decorations if you killed me."

"Duly noted," Severus laughed with a raised eyebrow. "Open your eyes brat."

Harry took his glasses off then slowly opened one eye, and when it didn't explode, the other. "Wow," he breathed, reverently taking in the area around him and the three men at the table smiling at him. "I had no idea my vision was that bad even with my glasses, this is permanent right?"

Severus nodded. "I am sorry I could not give it to you before, but as it is technically a permanent body altering potion, the person has to be of age to use it without the consent of their magical guardian or parent."

Harry nodded, tears glistening in his newly repaired eyes. He turned to the stove flicking his wand around sending food and place settings to the table while trying to get his emotions under control. When that didn't work, he gave in and ran, launching himself into the potion masters arms. The man, who had been expecting it, was ready. "Thank you, thank you." Harry cried into Severus' neck. "It's one of the best things anyone has ever given me. Thank you."

Severus returned the enthusiastic hug, gently rocking the emotional teenager in his arms. "Your eyes look so much like Lily's; it was shame that they remained hidden behind those horrid things because Potter was as blind as a bat."

Harry laughed weakly, sitting up to rub the tears from his face. "I do have pretty eyes, don't I?"

The men around the table chuckled, and Harry moved to get out of Severus lap. The man hung on, stopping him. "Harry," he said getting the teens attention. "I know we had come to a truce over two years ago, and have since become rather close," he hugged the teen tightly to emphasize his point, "and I know I apologized for my behavior before that..."

Harry nodded to show he was listening. Severus didn't often speak like this, and it was never in front of others.

"I let my emotions rule my actions where you were concerned. You looked like James, and he… and I blamed him for Lily's death, as well as the crap from our school days. Lily was my sister; I grew up with her and the wolf. I was the one who told her about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Lily, she had done accidental magic right in front of me… to save me." Severus paused, his throat constricting in remembered grief. Harry settled back into the man's chest and rubbed the arm that was wrapped around his waist soothingly. "I, I had been having a bad day. We were"

"Eight." Remus nodded in support.

"Yes, we were eight. Lily asked me about the bruise on my cheek. I tried to tell her it was nothing, but as she pointed out, there's nothing you can really do to disguise a handprint. She kept saying that there were people we could go and talk to, that she would stay with me, and the wolf would stay with us as well. But I couldn't, I couldn't leave my mother. Her family had disowned her for marrying a muggle, and I couldn't be sure that they would take her in. I stalked off. I had just stepped of the curb when a large auto came careening around the corner," Severus chuckled darkly. "I froze, couldn't move. I heard Lily yelling, and Remus and her running for me, but the auto, scared me more than the Dark Lord ever did. Just before the auto would have hit me, I went flying through the air and the next thing I knew I was sprawled over Lily and we both hit the ground. She wouldn't let go of me, kept yelling at me for being stupid and screaming about how scared she was."

"Once we were all calmed down, Sev and I just looked at her, completely stupefied." Remus smiled remembering. "It was almost what, twenty minutes later that we thought about what had actually happened? Lily did have a temper, much like yours Cub; fiercely protective and loyal to those she respected and loved, and more than willing to fight." Remus reached over to card his fingers through Harry hair. "Soft," he murmured.

"That's the day we told her about magic." Severus grinned. "I would step off that curb again."

"But not anymore right?" Harry smiled up at Severus. "You and Remy and Siri, you're my parents, all three of you. It would kill me to lose any of you." Tears once again built up behind those awesome eyes and dripped, trailing down his cheeks.

Severus reached up gently wiping the tears away. "You know that will give you another seat."

Harry groaned, leaning his head down onto Severus' chest. "Can't you and Siri like adopt or something? Please?" Harry begged.

"We did," Sirius spoke up. "Or rather, we are hoping to. It just requires a signature."

Harry looked up quickly, breath catching in his throat. "Really?" he breathed, hope and love shinning in his eyes. "You want me to be your son?"

Severus laughed. "You know I don't do pranks brat."

"You're already our son, all three of ours, this just makes it harder for anyone to contest you inheriting. If you don't want to though, that's fine too. No one will push you."

"So I'll really be your son." Harry grinned. "Where do I sign up?" he asked immediately.

"I think he just wants me for my seat," Severus turned to whine at Sirius, sending the man into hysterics for the second time that morning.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Severus, I would be most honored to be your son, while preferably without that darn seat, I'll make due."

"Brat," Severus rolled his eyes. "Comfy?" he asked amused when Harry slumped back into his chest after signing the adoption paperwork.

"You're a little bony, but now that I'm here to cook and make sure you eat, I'm sure that we can fix that."

Sirius snorted in laughter, hiding his grin behind his hand.

Severus just rolled his eyes and gestured to the table. "I suppose we should eat then."

Remus smiled, "I put warming charms on them when they hit the table, so we're good." But before the werewolf could dig into his plate, the warning charm on the floo went off. "I'll go check it." He said getting to his feet. "Go ahead and start."

Remus wandered in a few minutes later, Bill and Charlie trailing along behind him. Harry leapt up excitedly, forgetting about breakfast, and ran into his brothers arms. "I'm so glad you're here!"

The redheads hugged him back enthusiastically, before pushing him away to get a good look. "Still a shorty, but a very pretty one," Bill grinned.

Harry blushed bright red before rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out.

"And I see it seems that you've become a Black-Prince."

"Of course dear subjects, was there any doubt?" Harry pretended to look down his nose regally, the men all getting a good laugh.

"They only thing he objected to was getting another seat," Severus sighed dramatically.

Harry turned a huge grin on his new dad. It was awfully nice to hear Severus joking around, and to see him smile.

"What brat?" said man asked with raised brow.

"Nothing," Harry said happily, sitting down in his chair between his new dads. "Sit down," he gestured at the redheads. "You make me feel even shorter when you stand and I sit."

Bill and Charlie laughed before doing as their little brother bid. "Sirius didn't try and cook again, did he?" Bill asked, eyeing his plate suspiciously. It looked edible, but better safe than sorry.

Harry laughed, "No I did. I had to rescue him from the flour first… or was it rescue the flour from him?"

"Ha, ha" Sirius grumbled.

Everyone laughed and settled into their meal, pushing back from the table once their plates were clean.

"If you cook like this all the time, I'd be more than happy to get fat." Severus smiled at his new son.

"I'll make sure to add some fruit and veggies to every meal than," Harry laughed. "I don't want Siri coming after me for making his partner look like a whale."

"Thank you," Sirius wiped his brow dramatically, making Severus snort in caustic amusement.

"Now, we have a few things to do around here, and your brothers have made some plans. Just be sure to be back by four, and for the love of Merlin, please make sure he eats lunch." Remus pushed the three out the door, glaring at the two redheads before turning to the others. "Molly should be here any minute, so up," he clapped his hands. "Sirius dishes, Severus you're with me in the living room."

"Why can't I work with Sev and you do the dishes?" Sirius whined.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Because I'm pretty sure that Molly would rather not have a front row seat to the wonders of gay sex."

Severus promptly blushed and turned to glare at his partner. "Dishes," he ordered before stalking out.

Sirius continued to grumble but turned to his task, and Remus followed Severus out of the room

~oOo~

"Ok Harry, I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to side-along you. It's just not a good idea to take you to the ministry to get your apparition license right now."

"S'ok," Harry sighed stepping into Charlie's arms. "At least this way I get a hug."

Charlie laughed before turning on his heel and whisking them away, Bill right behind them.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt his feet hit the ground and looked around. "We're in a dirty alley, how very exciting."

Bill snorted, amused. "Come along, we're heading for Madame Malkin's. You definitely need a new wardrobe."

"What, you don't like the baggy look?" Harry blinked up innocently, making the other two laugh.

"I would prefer to get you out of those Merlin awful hand me downs, and into some proper clothing." Bill returned.

The three walked into the shop, Harry stopping dead in his tracks to look wide eyed at the racks and displays all over the place. "Are we in the right shop?"

"Yep, we just came in through the regular entrance. You've probably only seen the one that's strictly for students getting their school robes."

Harry nodded. "I had no idea there was anything more to the shop."

"Where do you think we get the rest of our clothes?"

"I don't know?" Harry replied honestly.

They were interrupted by a young man with a tape measure. "May I help you?"

"New wardrobe," Bill answered promptly. "He needs everything."

Harry blushed, when the man grinned at him excitedly. "Follow me please."

Ten minutes later found Harry standing on a familiar stool while an unfamiliar man measured him, hands and tape measure everywhere. Red stained his cheeks when the man's knuckles brushed across his balls, the tailor grinning up at him and winking. Harry's eyes widened and he turned his face away embarrassed.

The man got up and smiled. "Let me go get a few styles and fabrics and we'll get started."

"Hey, you're all red, you ok?" Bill looked at him worriedly after the tailor had stepped out.

Harry pushed up a smile and a half laugh. "Yeah, I… I've just never liked clothes shopping?"

Bill studied him for a moment. "Ok… Well, I personally vote for at least one pair of leather pants." He leered at the raven haired teen.

"Bill!" Harry laughed.

"Well didn't you hear, you'll have more than one big brother there to protect your virtue for your last year ,that is if you want…?"

Harry blushed bright red right down to his chest, making both redheads laugh. "Umm…"

Before the boys had time to pursue this avenue of thought, the tailor swept back in and they got to work. After several hours, a punch to the face -the tailors face that is- and two hexes sent by irate older brothers, the three left Malkin's shop with the owner's apologies and a whole new wardrobe down to tight boxer briefs, socks, shoes, and accessories.

"I can't believe you two hexed him," Harry smiled broadly.

"I can't believe that bastard thought he could get away with groping our little brother right in front of us," Charlie grumbled. "Are you sure you're ok," he stopped walking, "I could go back there and hex him again, or better yet, I could go get Remus. See if that _thing_ ever thinks about groping you again after your werewolf has had a go at him."

Harry laughed hugging the big redhead. "Come on Charlie, its ok now. Besides, I had everything under control before you two even stepped in."

"That is a pretty mean right hook you have there." Bill chimed in. "But it's time for lunch, and I personally," he placed a hand on his chest, "would not like the werewolf to come after me for not feeding his cub."

Harry laughed again, and tugged his brothers by the arms into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Soup and sandwiches and butterbeers in front of them, Harry finally asked about the comment from earlier. "So what did you mean by more than one big brother?"

"Oh," Charlie said, "That's me. I'm going to be the new flying instructor and the NEWT level COMC professor."

"That's great," Harry grinned, "But what about your dragons?"

"As much as I love my dragons, I love being around my family more."

"And his boyfriend," Bill grinned naughtily.

Charlie blushed, "And my boyfriend."

Harry cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the embarrassed man. "I don't know Charlie," Harry shook his head. "How can I tell if he's good enough for my brother if I haven't met him yet?"

Charlie grinned. "You'll get to see him later, and you have already met him."

Delighted laughter filtered through the dim pub.

~oOo~

"Happy Birthday to you…" the crowd finished up.

Harry laughed, smiling happily at everyone. "Thank you all!"

Friends and professors from Hogwarts, and even a few ministry employees that they could trust that had been in the Order, all smiled back at him.

Several hours later, after the last guest had left, Harry flopped down in Charlie's lap. "So… Marcus Flint?"

The redhead shrugged. "He's big and surly just like my dragons, but also fiercely loyal and he makes me happy."

"If he makes you happy, that's all that matters," Harry told him sincerely.

Charlie squeezed the small teen in his lap until he squeaked, causing the rest of the room to laugh.

~oOo~

Bill, Fleur, and Severus were standing in the corner talking quietly, drinks in hand.

"Beel," Fleur tilted her head to the side. "Z'aire ees some'zing off about 'Arry. He smells deefer'ent."

Severus turned dark eyes on the french woman. "What do you mean?"

"E' smells famili'aire, but I'em not sure why." Fleur struggled for a moment, trying to put her finger on it before shaking her head. "Soree. Eet ees not fully z'aire. Some'zing ees mes'zing."

Severus turned to watch his son. It had only been a day, well more like a few hours because Harry had spent the first part of the day with the elder Weasley boys, but he had noticed something off with the teen as well. He couldn't really tell about his scent, but still… there were other things.

"It's probably just his magical maturity. Harry never does anything by halves, take his appearance for one. I don't recall ever seeing anyone change quite as much, but…" Bill pat Fleur's shoulder comfortingly.

Severus nodded absently. He continued to watch, tensing up when the young Miss Weasley finally managed to corner Harry. She'd been trying to all evening, but his oblivious son hadn't noticed.

~oOo~

"Harry," Ginny smiled at him. "I was wondering if you would mind having a private word with me?"

"Sure," Harry got to his feet. "No problem." He followed her from the room.

"I have a feeling that that isn't going to end well," Sirius murmured. He'd seen the way the youngest Weasley had glared at anybody who had gotten near his son, especially those who had taken the chance to flirt with the beautiful teen.

"Why is that dear?" Molly asked, she was busy vanishing trash and taking down decorations on the other side of the room.

Sirius grimaced. "You know your daughter has a crush on him, right?"

"Does she?" Molly asked, "I hadn't realized. We had that talk a few years ago, during that awful tournament."

"Well Harry's… umm, he is,"

"For for Merlin's sake," Severus muttered plopping himself down next to his partner. "My son is gay Molly, as well as completely oblivious, and you daughter is probably about to have her little school girl crush smashed into a million tiny pieces."

Molly blinked, "Oh dear," was all she had time to get out before said little school girl came running back into the room and through the floo sobbing her heart out. "I guess I'd better go after her."

Harry rushed in a few seconds later, "Is she, I didn't mean to! I thought she knew, I mean everyone knows!"

Severus sighed and tugged his worried son down into his lap. "You let her down easy?"

Harry blushed. "As easy as I could," he said anxiously. "I mean she led me out to the garden and started talking about the moon and then she just turned around and started kissing me! I pushed her away and told her to sit, and then I tried to explain that I see her as sister, that I've always seen her as a sister. She interrupted me and asked who the whore was that I was seeing."

"She said that?" Arthur asked concerned and appalled at his daughter's behavior.

Harry nodded. "I told her I wasn't seeing anyone, but even if I was it wouldn't matter, and then I explained that I like guys. Ginny kind of lost it after that, she slapped me and started screaming about getting married, and saving her in the Chamber, and destiny, and then she ran off. I followed as quickly as I could. I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt her!" Harry's face was crinkled in worry, and his eyes darted around the room as if expecting a blow to come out of nowhere.

Arthur rubbed his temples then got up and gave the worried teen a hug ignoring his flinch. "It's fine Harry, Molly and I will talk to her."

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley." Harry whimpered again.

"Harry, it's not your fault. Ginny has always been… taken with you, especially after the Chamber incident. I thought it had subsided into a healthier brother like love after the Yule Ball when you went with that french fellow. Molly had had a long talk with her then." Arthur sighed again. "She'll be fine Harry, I promise. You did nothing wrong."

Harry looked up with luminescent eyes. "Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Engagement Season; Chapter Three

The next morning dawned bright, Harry waking up on the fringes of a dream that filled him with happiness and with heat. His hand wandered down to caress his stomach, picturing the way it would look if actually filled with his child. He'd been having the same dream for over a week now, and while confusing, it also filled him full of hope and elation… and longing. Though puzzled about his feelings from his dream, and about the longing for a stomach bulging with child, about the rightness of it, especially since men couldn't have children, he put it off as simply finally being able to see a future free of war.

His hand wandered down further, recalling how the dream had started. A large body pressing him against a wall, a fight for dominance; lips, teeth, and tongue, claiming, filling, possessing, and then large warm hands wandering over his flesh; exploring soft skin, tracing across muscles, and mapping territory before finally curling around his straining desire.

Harry's hand gently stroked his hot flesh, his erection warm and heavy, throbbing in the palm of his hand. He traced the vein on the underside of his cock with a single fingertip, teasing himself, before fingering the slit at the head of his shaft, spreading the evidence of his arousal around his fingers. His slickened hand pumped once, then twice, his other hand joining the first, palming his balls, rolling the tightening flesh through his fingers, his breaths short and gasping.

The fingers of that second hand traveled down even further, wandering over sensitive, heated, skin, before finally finding the opening to his body. Tracing a single finger around the quivering hole, he gripped his cock tighter with his other hand and stroked up firmly once as the tip of that single finger breached the muscles guarding him, his inner walls hot and grasping. Already so far gone from his dream, Harry came hard into his hand, his hips thrusting up searching for that other body, those other hands. His own hands lazily traveled up, caressing his thighs and lower stomach, like he thought a lovers would. He breathed deeply to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Feeling sated, he slipped from his bed, waving his wand at the sheets to clean his mess before heading to the shower. Harry was awfully glad that he had thought to put up wards on his room; it would be highly embarrassing for both Remus, and himself, if the werewolf could hear and smell his activities. A quick shower later left him feeling refreshed and finally willing to face the day.

Harry's happiness was somewhat dimmed though, upon remembering the night before. He still felt incredibly guilty about hurting Ginny. He had known before that Ginny had had a crush on him, but he had thought that after coming out during the Yule Ball, that she would have realized that he would never be interested in her that way. Pulling himself from his depressing thoughts, he dressed and thought about Mr. Weasley. The man was right, this wasn't his fault, and in fact, it was unfair of Ginny to blame him for shattering her dreams of becoming Lady Potter.

Harry had never once hinted that he thought of Ginny as anything other than a little sister, therefore it was not his fault. With that thought firmly in mind, he headed downstairs to start breakfast.

Remus was already seated at the table, a cup of tea and the Daily Prophet in hand. "Good morning Cub, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good Moony, and you?"

"Ready to begin the day after a good breakfast I believe."

Harry laughed getting the hint. "And what would you like for breakfast?"

Remus smiled happily, "Pancakes?"

"Blueberry pancakes ok? They're my favorite."

"Absolutely," Remus agreed smiling. "I'll fix a fresh pot of tea; I can hear Sev and Siri finally getting up."

Harry nodded and turned to prepare the pancake batter. "Anything interesting in the Prophet?'

"Well, Skeeter is speculating that now you are of age, you will be announcing an engagement soon, to one miss Ginerva Weasley. There's even a statement from the future bride."

Harry dropped the whisk and whirled around. "What?" he screeched.

Remus sighed, he'd been expecting that. "We'll contact the Prophet after breakfast and give a counter statement. Molly has already flooed to apologize."

Harry wrung his hands feeling somewhat distressed. "I just don't understand Remy! I… she's known that I was gay since her third year. I never hid it."

Remus got up and pulled the distraught teen into his arms, Harry's head burrowing into his chest. "I'm so sorry Cub. Maybe something more happened that affected her than we thought down in the Chamber, or maybe her crush is just a little more intense than we all believed. Just remember that this isn't your fault, ok?"

"What's going on?" Sirius asked from the doorway, Severus standing right behind him.

Remus waved at the paper with one hand while continuing to stroke a soothing hand up and down Harry's tense back. "Ginny," he explained shortly.

"When on earth would she have had time to do this?" Sirius wondered.

Severus who was reading the article over Sirius' shoulder snorted in disdain. "That girl is completely nuts." He walked over and kissed his son on the head. "Let's just have a nice breakfast, and then deal with this after, ok?"

Harry looked up meeting Severus' eyes and nodded, not noticing when his dad froze in shock for a moment.

Severus was indeed shocked when his eyes met Harry's. Harry's pupils had contracted to pinpoints, the emerald green irises completely dominating his face. It reminded Severus of something…but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Harry's eyes returned to normal a moment later, so Severus decided to, for now, file it away with the other odd thing's he had noticed.

Harry gently extracted himself from Remus' arms and turned back to his pancake batter. "Blueberry pancakes for breakfast."

They had just finished breakfast when the floo chimed, Albus walked into the kitchen looking half amused, and half exasperated a moment later. He accepted a cup of tea from Harry and sat down. "You've seen the paper this morning?"

Severus snorted. "We've seen."

Albus sighed. "I had just sat down with Minerva for breakfast when Cornelius stormed into my office. He is apparently under the impression that Harry must have been kidnapped from Privet Drive by rogue death eaters."

Sirius choked on his tea. "Where on earth did he get that idea? He knows that the death eaters who were loyal to Voldemort have all been captured and have been kissed or put in Azkaban."

Albus chuckled. "Well it seems that he, upon reading this morning's paper, went to Privet Drive to confront Harry about his betrothal only to find that he is no longer there. He then came straight to Hogwarts demanding that we hand him over as he is still answerable to his magical guardian. After we explained that Harry was not with us, Cornelius decided that he must have been abducted. He left for the Burrow immediately after to speak with Miss Weasley. I'm afraid that he will probably be here in a few minutes."

"But he can't make me leave, right?" Harry asked anxiously. "I'm an adult now, Lord Potter. He has no more authority."

"That is correct Harry," Albus assured him.

"He has no idea I made it to my claiming meeting, does he?" Harry asked amused.

"Not unless he's tried to make a withdrawal since your birthday." Remus agreed. "Let's clean up the dishes, and head into the sitting room to wait for the Minister."

Severus and Sirius waved their wands quickly cleaning up the breakfast dishes, and the men all trooped into the sitting room.

"So what do we have to do in regards to my accounts?" Harry asked.

"We need to get all the statements dating back to when you were placed with the Dursley's. We'll double check the amount that James and Lily had set up for your care, then file charges against Fudge for embezzlement for the rest." Sirius smiled gleefully. "I'm really going to enjoy this. We also get to make him return every heirloom that he has absconded with. That may take awhile depending on how many he sold. Or you could just make him pay for them,-"

"I would rather have the actual pieces back." Harry confirmed.

The floo chimed interrupting them, and they turned to see Cornelius Fudge's head floating in the fireplace. "Harry Potter," the head shouted, "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing here?"

Remus moved forward to open the floo for the Minister to come through; he wasn't on the approved list. "Good morning Fudge," Sirius greeted. "What can we do for you?"

Cornelius straightened up dusting the soot off his robes. "You can return Mr. Potter to his relatives home right this moment." The red faced man turned to Harry, "And we'll be discussing this marriage contract young man."

Harry returned the glare. "First, I am not betrothed to anyone, and second, I will not be returning to Privet Drive."

"Now see here," Fudge's face began to purple in rage, reminding Harry eerily of Vernon.

Harry moved over to Severus and grabbed his hand -for support?-, Severus noticed the pupils in his son's eyes contract once more, and then the teen pulled himself up to his full height. "No," Harry said coldly, making the Minister splutter in indignation. Harry tightened his grip on his dad, "You will listen to me. You dear Minister, have a lot of explaining to do." Harry held out the hand with his family ring, "Beginning with trying to block me from claiming what is rightfully mine, and ending with the blatant embezzlement from my vaults, and using my seats in the Wizengamot."

Fudge paled, his eyes widening, the fear of his discovery evident in his every move. "I, I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry smiled, the action chilling Fudge to his very bones. "I'm afraid that your days as Minister of Magic are numbered Fudge."

"Is that a threat Mr. Potter?" Cornelius drew himself up in a desperate attempt to save face.

Harry stepped forward, still maintaining his grip on Severus, "That is a promise sir!"

Cornelius turned on his heel without another word, quickly flooing away, and Harry collapsed shivering into Severus' arms.

"Are you ok Cub?"

"Please," Harry turned a pale face up to meet Severus' eyes. "Just don't let go." Severus simply tightened his arms in reply.

"Please tell me that Lucius kept copies of all the documents he found?" Sirius turned to Severus.

The man grinned in answer.

~oOo~

_The Minister who lived to embezzle from our Savior_

_Shocking news has reached across Britain. How far has our system of justice fallen, when our very own Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, has been found guilty of not only signing over magical guardianship of four rich orphaned witches and wizards to himslef, but of also embezzling funds from their family's vaults while leaving the children in less than desirable situations? The wizarding world has to wonder if this information would have ever come to our attention if the Minister had not attempted to stop Lord Harry James Potter from attending his claiming meeting on his 17__th__ birthday…_

"Wow," Harry finished reading the article. It had been a long month, but after they had gotten the ball rolling, with help from Lucius, things had moved quickly. "I guess Rita is good for something afterall. Turns out Fudge has been doing the same thing to three other orphans. Luckily for the others it was just money, and all of it was able to be returned right away, and they have been put back into the system properly."

"I can't believe how stupid that man is," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course it's also lucky for you that the idiot _kept_ most of the Potter heirlooms, as well as sitting on the bulk of your funds. The auror's found ninety five percent of your missing inventory just hanging around Fudge's manor, and the Potter money just hanging out in a vault at Gringotts. He wasn't even smart enough to hide it somewhere else."

"No one has ever accused that man of being smart." Harry muttered returning to the paper. "But I wonder…"

"What?" Severus asked curiously.

Harry turned thoughtful eyes on his dad. "Why us four orphans specifically? True we all had money, but so do a few others. I wonder if there is something… else?"

"Naw," Sirius shrugged. "It was probably just random Cub."

Harry quirked an eyebrow in acquiescence, but Remus could still see the wheels turning in his cub's head.

"You ready for your last year Cub?" Remus smiled at Harry, changing the subject.

"I don't know, somehow I just can't believe that I'm actually here and alive, let alone going to be finishing up my last year at Hogwarts."

"Do you know what you want to do after, do you still want to be an Auror?" Severus asked.

Harry blushed bright red and turned away. He wasn't sure about telling them about his dreams of having a family right away and staying at home to raise his children. Or about the pull to… towards something that he couldn't quite identify. The pull was getting harder and harder to ignore as the weeks progressed.

Severus sat forward in his chair watching Harry with worried eyes. Several times over the last month, Severus had observed odd behavior from his son. Harry's eyes were just the beginning. True, Harry had always been affectionate with those he loved and trusted, but it had gotten… more so recently. When Severus had spoken with Sirius and Remus about it, they had mentioned noticing it as well. Sirius put it down to possibly being that with Voldemort no longer around and Harry finally being free of his relatives, he was just making up for lost time. Remus though, he had mentioned that sometimes Harry acted _extremely_ odd around him, deferential, and when that happened, he could scent something on Harry that he couldn't quite identify.

At one point, Severus had taken the time and sat Harry down and questioned him about his intense need for physical affection, he had nixed the plan when Harry's large green eyes had filled with tears, and his pupils had once again contracted leaving him with large emerald irises, leading Severus to assume that his sons eyes _changed?_, _manifested?_, during times of intense emotion, or in response to certain behaviors. In this particular case, in Harry's mind, Severus questioning him had translated to Severus not wanting anything to do with him, that he didn't like the hugs or when Harry cuddled up in his lap. It had taken the potions master almost a full week to convince Harry that that was not the case. The experience had left Severus frustrated; and he still wasn't able to pinpoint exactly what Harry's eyes reminded him of, and he was afraid to ask any more questions, deciding that simply observing would be safer. Fleur hadn't been anymore help either, whatever it was, it just wasn't enough… yet.

Then there was Ginny, though the girl had apologized, Harry was no longer comfortable around her. He had confided in Severus, Sirius, and Remus, his feelings of intense unease around her, unable to identify exactly why it was she made him so uncomfortable.

Severus had taken to watching the youngest Weasley after that, and had observed the many calculating looks she sent his sons way; he had resolved himself to the undeniable fact that she was not about to give up her dream so easily. Luckily for him, Miss Granger had agreed and promised to be on the watch for Harry's food and drink. Harry was already so uneasy, Severus didn't want to worry him more. Ron had also noticed his sister's unhealthy behavior, and he too agreed to watch her; both for herself, and because he thought of Harry as his brother, and he didn't want either one to get hurt.

Also during that month, when Harry was not needed at Gringotts or at the ministry, he spent a lot of time with his two best friends and the twins. Ron and, unluckily enough for Severus, the twins had taken it upon themselves to start Harry's wizarding education. Starting with the traditions and customs they learned as children, to everything about Wizarding politics that is taught in every pureblood household, even the Weasley's. Since Harry currently held two titles, and would eventually come into two more, they decided that he should learn everything that they took for granted as common knowledge having been raised in the wizarding world. Hermione, unsurprisingly, sat in on these lessons with passionate interest; Ron, for his part, was relishing in his role as the one with all the knowledge this time around.

"Harry?"

"What," Harry blinked. "Oh, sorry; I guess I kind of got lost in my thoughts. To be honest," Harry turned earnest green eyes on his dad, "I hadn't once thought beyond Moldypants. I have no idea what I want to do; though I do know that I have no interest in being an Auror. I've had quite enough of fighting dark wizards."

Severus laughed and stood, pulling Harry into his arms. "I think you've earned a rest. As long as it doesn't translate into neglecting your studies, you can take all the time you need."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. Severus had been the one he had worried about disappointing the most. "I think for know, I'll continue my wizarding culture education via Weasley. And I had a few thoughts about other things, but I want to talk with Hermione about them first."

Severus tightened his arms around his son and just held him, the teen as was his way, burrowing into his warmth and placing his ear over Severus heart. "Love you Cub."

"Love you too Sev."

Sirius and Remus watched from their places at the table, observing their mate, friend, and son. It had taken a long time to get here, but in the end it had been worth it. "It's time to head for King's Cross," Remus said softly, reluctant to break up the moment.

Harry sighed, "Ok," he said still clinging to Sev. "You may go ahead and apparate."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Oh thank you."

The other two men chuckled, then with Sirius grabbing Harry's trunk, and Remus Hedwig's cage, apparated away with two large cracks; Severus and Harry right behind them.

~oOo~

The station was busy as usual, though this year didn't cling to the same edge of fear; the parents no longer afraid of sending their children all the way to Scotland now, with Voldemort finally being gone for good. Harry turned in Severus embrace, making sure to secure the man's arms around his middle, and looked for his friends. He waved at several year mates who were gawking at him; he supposed it was a shocker to be found in the feared dungeon bat's arms.

"I'll see you at school dad," Harry turned back around and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He turned to hug and kiss Remus and Sirius as well, before heading for the train, his trunk and owl floating along behind him.

Sirius moved to bring Severus back against his chest and leaned down to kiss the man's neck. "What do you think you are doing Mutt?"

"Scaring all the little children," Sirius giggled.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Well knock it off," he grumbled making Remus chuckle.

"Come on then," Sirius said pointing out Ron and Hermione who had found Harry. "Let's head for the school. I can't wait to see the expression on our cub's face when he finds out that Remy and I will be teaching DADA."

~oOo~

"Found one," Harry led the way into an empty compartment. The three teens settled in, and turned to watch the platform.

"I can't believe we made it," Hermione sighed. "It's almost over."

Ron rolled his eyes and sat beside his girlfriend, pulling her into his chest. "It's not almost over Mione. It's, what does Dumbledore say, 'The next great adventure'."

Harry and Hermione turned amused expressions on Ron. "I can't believe after seven years he's finally decided to grow up." Harry smirked at the redhead.

Hermione laughed, nodding in agreement. "I would say it really started to change the beginning of last year. I clearly remember almost fainting from shock when he nodded politely at Malfoy in the corridor."

Ron snorted in amusement. "What was I suppose to do? I _did_ faint in shock when the ferret and his family suddenly showed up at Headquarters. I still can't believe they were spies this whole time."

"I still can't believe it was Lockhart who slipped that diary to your sister," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Well whatever, the war is over and _I_, can't believe I'm sitting here alive."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "I never had any doubt," she said fiercely.

Harry grinned. "Thank you."

"Anyway," Ron interrupted, if he didn't stop them now, Hermione would start crying, and then Harry would begin to tear up. It always broke his heart when he saw tears in Harry's eyes, worse even then when Ginny cried; he supposed it had something to do with being the big brother and Harry's first ever friend. "Where did we leave our lecture off?"

"Oh," Hermione's eyes started to sparkle keenly, making her boyfriend smile indulgently; the look was directed at him after all, instead of a book like it usually is. "We were on the traditional roles of heirs in titled families."

Ron nodded, and started his lecture. At one point Neville joined them and had also been able to add points from his perspective being a Lord himself. The lecture lasted all the way to Hogwarts, with only one interruption in way of Malfoy and Zabini. The two heirs had strutted around their compartment, singling out Harry in an odd parody of past behaviors. The emerald eyed teen had given as good as he got, the encounter being much more intense than any of them could ever remember. In the end they had shrugged it off, it was Malfoy after all.

~oOo~

Harry and the others had a welcome shock at the welcoming feast. Remus and Sirius had been announced as the new DADA teachers, and to Ron's intense shock, his older brother Charlie as the flying and NEWT level COMC professor, and Percy as the new Runes professor.

"You knew didn't you, and you didn't tell me?" Ron accused Harry.

Harry shrugged and smirked. "Yep; well about Charlie anyway. I had no idea that Percy would be here as well. I thought he was finally happy in the Ministry."

The two had glared at each other for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter. "This year is going to be great!" Ron exclaimed happily, slapping Harry on the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Engagement Season; Chapter Four

The first week of school went well for the Golden Trio. A few very intense wannabe paramours had leapt out of the woodwork, leading Harry to do his best to hide in between classes from the many admirers. Ron and the others had laughed it off; Harry was a single, very attractive wizard, who also happened to be the Savior of the Wizarding World. Though the several very aggressive sixth and seventh years trying to corner Harry had all learned rather quickly why it was he was the one to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. Of course, in all honesty they had expected Harry to come after them with a wand, and thus had been suitably prepared for that; so when he had come out fists swinging, they had been caught by surprise.

The last instance is what lead to Harry's detention gathering potion plants in the Forbidden Forest. Filch had happened upon an overly aggressive seduction attempt, and had delighted in giving both boys detentions when he'd caught them wrestling in the hall. The sixth year Slytherin that had pinned Harry in an alcove in his attempt to _woo_ him got just what he deserved in Harry's opinion; the guy was stuck scrubbing cauldron's with Harry's very irritated and over protective father.

Severus while unable to get Harry out of the undeserved detention had been able to make it at least more enjoyable than his own students. Luckily for Harry, Ron had decided to brave the Forest with him to keep him company.

~oOo~

"So what's going on over there?" Harry pointed to a large walled off area filled with trees and what he thought were tents, their points sticking up just enough to see over the tall wall.

Ron smiled; they hadn't gotten to purebloods with magical creature inheritances yet. "It's called the Maze, its part of the Engagement Gathering that takes place during the Engagement Season. You see, most pureblood families have some sort of magical creature blood in them like: veela, vampire, etcetera; it's considered a symbol of both status and blood purity to have magical creature blood in the family tree. Anyway, at the beginning of the school year, the Ministry helps set up the Engagement Gatherings, a bunch of party like gatherings where their children choose mates."

"Why haven't we ever seen one here before?" Harry asked curiously. "And why the beginning of the school year?"

Ron shrugged, "Because of the war the Engagement Gatherings have been held elsewhere, on neutral ground for the last like forty years or something. The purebloods didn't want to have it here because of Dumbledore and Voldemort. They needed somewhere neutral where there was no dark or light side influence. Not a problem anymore though which is why the tradition of holding it at the school has been reinstated. You most likely didn't notice when the older students left for a week or more at a time because you didn't know what to look for. And their mating season just happens to fall at the beginning of the school year, thus the 'Engagement Season'."

Harry nodded, "Makes sense. So it's all the purebloods with creature genes?"

"In the case of the Engagement Gathering's, it's all the veela descendents."

"Oh. So what, they throw all the girl's in those tents and let the guy's race around and try to pick the best one?" Harry giggled at the thought of Malfoy running around trying to find the prettiest girl.

"Not exactly," Ron blushed.

"Well what happens then, come on mate?" Harry asked.

"It's not a question of male and female. It's dominant and submissive. A male submissive magical creature is capable of getting pregnant and continuing the line."

"What," Harry asked shocked, thinking back to his dreams. "Men can get pregnant?"

"Not normally, at least not without potions; a male wizard with no creature inheritance can get pregnant with the aid of a potion, the ones that have magical creature blood can get pregnant naturally."

"Holy Merlin," Harry stopped and thought about that. "So you mean that I could take a potion and get pregnant, have my own baby?"

Ron laughed at the gob smacked expression on his friends face, "Yep."

"Wow," Harry said dreamily. In his mind's eye he could picture himself, stomach distended with his child as he sat on the couch curled against his partner.

"So," Ron said continuing his lecture, pausing momentarily gather his thoughts. "The dominants can sense the submissive's, and they feel for purity and power."

"Typical," Harry snorted.

"Not really mate, it's instinctual. Once the submissive's come into season, they start to give off a… um a scent I guess is the best way to describe it, pheromones or something; but the dominants can actually _feel_ them as well, sense their innate power. The submissive is basically advertising their power and purity, not blood purity but purity of body. The dominants don't want someone who's been around the quidditch pitch if you know what I mean. Anyway, then, once the dominants sense 'the one', instinct takes over and the submissive once they know they've been scented, are given over into their instincts as well. Just think mate," Ron laughed, "if you were a veela submissive, those dominants would be all over you like those guys at school have been."

"Ha, ha," Harry blushed. "So does your family go? You're pureblood, do you guys have magical creature blood?" He asked curiously.

"The Weasley's used to participate and we are pureblood, but it's been a very long time since we've married with someone of magical creature descent. Bill and Fleur's kids will be the first Weasley's to participate in an Engagement Gathering in almost seventy years when they come of age." Ron shrugged.

Harry nodded. "How did Fleur end up with Bill if he didn't go to a Gathering?"

"No one is required to attend the Gatherings. Fleur told her family that she wanted to wait a year before participating so she could go out and experience the world a bit, and then she met Bill. She told us it was the most romantic thing; she felt drawn to Bill and started 'displaying' for him. Bill felt the attraction, knew she was veela so did a little research, and then put together a mock Maze with Mum and Dad's help. So she got her 'Gathering', and the right to test her dominant for worthiness, and the rest was history. Fleur's parents were very impressed that Bill went to so much trouble."

"That _is _so romantic," Harry sniffed.

Ron rolled his eyes and pat Harry's back. You know, they should really have a class or something for the muggle borne about Wizarding traditions and stuff."

Harry nodded. "Siri, Sev, Hermione, and I have a list of things that we will be presenting to the Ministry's Board of Education for the muggle borne, as well as any half bloods that are raised in the muggle world, about exactly that. So back to the thing, they are having their first whatever you call it today?"

"Engagement Run; the submissive's start coming into 'season' shortly before school starts. The dominants have two weeks to begin 'displaying', and then the Gatherings begin. They do the Run through the Maze, and then mate with their selected partner; and though like I said you are not required to participate, it's recommended. It used to be a free for all, and the witches and wizards without magical creature blood started getting hurt when the submissive's came into season and they got in the way of the dominants. Don't get me wrong, the dominants will fight each other if they're attracted to the same submissive, sometimes even to the death, but by keeping it organized like this, that hardly ever happens anymore. "

"That'll happen?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"Instincts Harry, they can't stop themselves. Once the dominants sense the one they want, they fight for the right to mate with them. That's why they gather the way they do, to protect the rest of the students. They put together the Maze to even things out, and to keep everyone else safe. We passed it on the way out here. They have a huge area closed off, and the first big tent in the front is where all the families and dominants wait while the submissive's are being readied. Each submissive goes through some sort of cleansing ritual or something, Mum never really explained that part, and then they are led to a tent in the maze. Once everyone is situated, they blow the whistle and they're off. Charlie said it's like a quidditch match with all the dirty and not quite legal tricks."

Harry laughed at that. "But what if the submissive doesn't want them?"

"Well, that's where it gets interesting," Ron said slowly trying to remember the lessons from so long ago. "Hey, I think you probably have enough ingredients, let's start to head back." Harry nodded in agreement, and the two teens turned to make their way back. "The submissive, if they find the dominant unworthy, can fight them." Ron restarted the lecture.

"Huh?"

"The submissive's instincts tell them to mate with the dominant that matches them in power, the one who will be strong enough to defend their family."

"So again, there is no real conscious choice, it's all based on instincts?"

Ron laughed at his friend. "It's actually a real honor Harry, besides mate, some of those guys have turned real aggressive on you. Maybe they were displaying for you." He waggled his eyebrows at his friend.

"Don't even joke about that," Harry shuddered. "They only want me because I'm the boy-who-lived and I have more money than the Malfoy's."

Ron laughed. "You could always marry Ginny."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "No offense Ron, but not only is she a girl, but she's like my sister."

"I know, and she knows, but she's still holding out hope that you'll change your mind."

Harry sighed. "I know that too."

The two friends remained silent for a while, just walking, when Ron heard the bushes rustle in front of them. "Hey mate, we're not anywhere near Hagrid's pet spiders are we?" he asked worriedly as he checked the surrounding area for giant man eating spiders.

"Umm no," Harry said also taking in their surroundings. "Aragog's nest is quite a ways north of here, we never got close to it."

The rustling got louder, and was now accompanied by low guttural growling. Ron stopped in his tracks, Harry beside him. "What is that?"

Harry stiffened, and let out a low trill startling himself and Ron.

"Harry," Ron whispered looking at his friend. Harry's pupils had contracted to the point where he could see nothing put huge emerald irises in the other teens face. "Holy fuck," Ron whispered, "I was just kidding!"

"What's going on Ron," Harry asked fearfully, momentarily kicking the fog that hazed over his brain. He took a deep breath and let out another low trill.

Ron watched as several broad bodies made their way out of the bushes. "Harry mate, don't move."

"Ron?"

"Don't move mate," Ron repeated as he slowly began to inch away.

"Where are you going?" Harry's eyes were blown wide in fear, his voice trembling; the dominants reacted with low crooning trills sensing their submissive's panic.

"I'm sorry mate, but I really don't want to be in the way when they start fighting, they won't hurt you though, ok?"

"I-I don't understand… Ron?"

"Harry, you remember just a few minutes ago when I was joking about you being a veela?"

"…"

"Umm, well the only reason I can think of, of why there are a bunch of mating dominant veela's here, is you." Ron flinched; only Harry…

"What?" Harry screeched. The dominant veela's reacted violently to their chosen's distress, one lunging forward in an attempt to embrace Harry. He dodged out of the way of the out stretched arms just as another veela launched himself at the first.

Harry was backed up against a tree watching the veela dominants fight with terrified eyes when several older men came crashing through the bushes.

"Help," Harry whispered fearfully.

Charlie Weasley slowly made his way over to Harry, trying to keep the dominant veela's from noticing him. "Harry, are you ok?"

Harry whimpered, watching as a Malfoy Jr. crashed into Blaise Zabini, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Harry, we can't stop them, their instincts have completely taken over. You're going to have to run Harry." Charlie told his frightened little brother. "Ron, you just stay put, don't move until they've left the area. There's nothing we can do for Harry now."

Ron nodded and turned frightened blue eyes on his best friend turned brother. "It's ok Harry, remember what I said. This is an honor." Harry's bizarre glance made Ron snort; he didn't believe himself either.

Harry turned away, shaking badly by this time, when suddenly Malfoy managed to get away from the fight and pin him up against the tree. He buried his nose in Harry's neck and breathed deeply, crooning low in his throat, trying to soothe his chosen.

Harry melted against the tall figure, forgetting for an instant, before remembering; he attempted to push the veela away just to have Malfoy pin his arms gently to the tree. Harry's instincts went wild at that, and he pushed the dominant away, hard. If the dominant wanted him, he would have to prove himself first.

"Harry," Ron shouted, "run!"

Harry came back to himself momentarily, realizing what he had been thinking. Malfoy was once again distracted and Harry took his chance, turning on his heel and heading for the edge of the forest. He could hear the dominants behind him running through the bushes, rushing after him. His instincts overwhelmed him once again and he moved swiftly, brushing up against the trees and bushes as he rushed passed, dodging to the right, then forward again, spreading his scent. As he ran, he pulled his wand out. The dominants were going to have to try harder if they wanted him, he refused to mate with one who was unworthy. He broke from the trees running full out, passing the gathering of parents on the outskirts of the forest; he raised his wand and shouted, "_Accio Firebolt!_"

~oOo~

Severus sat at his desk in his classroom watching his student scrub cauldrons. The sixth year had been grumbling for the better part of an hour when Severus finally began to get _really_ irritated. "And what have we learned today Mr. Pritchett?"

The teen looked up and sneered. "I haven't done anything wrong. Potter was displaying, he was asking for it!"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice deadly soft.

"It's not fair to the rest of us," Pritchett snarled. "He will be claimed immediately! A submissive like Potter doesn't come around often. He smelled divine, full of power and innocence."

Severus eyes widened in sudden understanding, "Oh Merlin!" he rocked back in his chair in shock. "His eyes, I knew his eyes reminded me of something!" Severus bolted up from his seat and ran for the door, "Leave, now!" he yelled over his shoulder before crashing out of his classroom. He ran into Sirius who had been heading to down to keep him company, a corridor later.

"Whoa," Sirius helped his partner up off the floor. "What's happened?"

"Harry is in the forest!" Severus yelled, taking off again.

Sirius raced after him obviously confused, "Yeah?"

"His eyes you damn mutt, all the affection, being overly emotional, and all those damn teenagers cornering him, he is veela! Harry has been displaying! And now, now he is in the forest right outside of the Gathering Maze; he is going to have a bunch of mating dominants after him!"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks completely confused. "But Harry isn't veela?"

Severus turned and grabbed his arm before taking off once more. "We know that for certain? Is there any other explanation? Think about it, especially his behavior around the Wolf, a dominant creature!"

"But, but James didn't have any creature blood," Sirius argued while trying to keep with the running potions professor.

"Lily," Severus hissed.

"But…"

The men burst through the front doors of the castle and pelted across the school grounds. Severus could see a group of people standing right outside of the forest and stopped dead, Sirius crashing into him.

"We're too late."

This time Sirius grabbed Severus' hand and urged him forward. "Come on."

They reached the front tent of the Maze just in time to see their cub break from the trees, running full out wand in hand. The wand raised and they heard Harry shout something just as several dominants came rushing out behind him. Harry's broom suddenly flew passed, and Severus watched panicked as Harry stopped to mount, just barely evading the mating dominants. He took off at full speed narrowly avoiding two other brooms that had also obviously been summoned.

Severus couldn't tell who was chasing Harry now; he could just watch anxiously as Harry flew over the tents heading for the castle. Harry had just made it to the edge of the maze, when one of the dominants forced him down, and the three bodies disappeared behind the walls enclosing the maze.

"Oh Merlin…" Sirius whispered in horror.

Severus reached over and grabbed his hand. "Send a patronus to the Wolf and Albus."


	5. Chapter 5

Engagement Season; Chapter Five

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were among the parents waiting by the edge of the forest, having been drawn there when they saw their son and four other dominants break out of the gathering maze and head into the forest. Narcissa had been feeling something from the forest since that morning, but hadn't realized until it was too late that it was a powerful unmated submissive. She waited anxiously as the burly Weasley boy and a few mated dominants from the Veela council headed into the forest following the mating dominants.

"Who could possibly be in there that we do not know of?" Narcissa leaned into her mate's tall form.

Lucius frowned putting an arm around her shoulders, "I'm not sure. According to the records, all the submissive's who responded to the invitations are accounted for."

The feeling of power and purity coming from the forest was getting stronger; the submissive was on the move. "Looks like there will be a proper chase." Basilio Zabini commented from Lucius' other side.

Calandra Zabini, Basilio's mate, nodded in agreement. "The submissive is very strong. This one will not mate with just anyone. Our dominants will have to prove themselves."

"Mayhap this submissive will not find anyone of worth here," Viola Parkinson sneered angrily. She was in a snit because even before the dominants had sensed the submissive in the forest, most had steered clear of her daughter. "It has happened before; though even if the little thing is caught it will probably not be a valid mating."

"And what makes you think that Viola dear," Narcissa said, sugar coating her voice.

Viola smirked, "It is an uninvited submissive, perhaps not even truly a veela. It is probably some mudblood thinking she can get knocked up and married into a pureblood family and took a potion or cast a spell."

Lucius looked down his nose at the stupid woman. "There is no potion or spell that can mimic the feel of a submissive in season."

Viola just raised an eyebrow. "Then why is it we have no idea who this submissive is? Veela's do not just fall out of the sky, our lines are carefully documented. No, something is going on here, and I bet it has something to do with that muggle loving fool who runs this school."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "You know our history as well as everyone else. You know of the raids on the veela families in France, some of those children were never found. Many of the lower families sought to increase the inherent power in their family lines by mating with a veela; stealing veela children and selling them is not be beyond some wizards. There is always a possibility that a veela child who had been taken was never told of their heritage, or was lost and then mated, also without the knowledge; obviously their child would not know either."

"If that is true, then how did that mysterious veela from so long ago not go through what _this_ submissive is currently experiencing?" Viola snarled.

Calandra snorted in contempt. "Being stupid is unbecoming Viola dear. If indeed that is what happened, then that unknown submissive would never have been invited to a Gathering; this is the first Engagement Gathering that has been held in Hogwarts in over thirty years, and none of the unmated dominants would have been here to claim it; with no dominant to jump start their mating instincts, they would simply mate with whomever they were drawn to."

Viola Parkinson sneered once again at the gathered group before stomping off to find her daughter in the maze. It was unlikely that the dominants who were giving chase to the submissive in the forest would re enter the gathering maze today.

The others turned back to the forest sensing the submissive right behind the line of trees. They were utterly shocked when Harry Potter came crashing out of the forest.

"Oh Merlin," Narcissa breathed. The submissive's -Potter's- power was palpable, sending her senses reeling. She watched in shock as Potted raised his wand and summoned his broom; instincts do not usually allow for the use of a wand, the mating couples generally too far gone. The dominants came running next, only a few feet behind, with Draco out in front; he raised his momentarily forgotten wand and summoned his own broom, the other dominants following suit.

Only two other brooms made it, and the observers watched fascinated as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini raced after a flying Harry. They watched mesmerized as Blaise forced Harry down from above and the three bodies vanished into the maze.

Calandra laughed delightedly, "I guess it is good that there are always extra tents in case of a chase, yes?"

Narcissa snorted, covering her mouth horrified at the noise that had just come out of her. Lucius chuckled, then reached down to grasp her hand and pull her back to the main tent; the others following.

~oOo~

"How?" Narcissa asked; Severus and Sirius had been waiting in front of the tent.

"I didn't realize. He showed all the signs, but…"

"James didn't have any creature blood; at least not recent enough in the tree for Harry," Sirius shook his head; he was still in shock and very very frightened for his cub.

"Lily?" Lucius asked. "I thought she was muggle born."

"It has to be," Severus agreed. "There is no other explanation." He turned towards the back door of the tent. "When will we know?"

Lucius shrugged. "We won't know positively until tomorrow. There were still a few dominants in the maze when the others took off for the forest, and a few of the others reentered."

"But Harry," Sirius sat there in shock. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Sev said he has been showing sign for weeks now, yes?" Narcissa asked gently. "Then when the chase started his instincts would have kicked in. Harry will not allow anyone to mate with him unless they are worthy."

Sirius nodded still pale. "I know, but… he probably has no idea what's going on."

"What _is_ going on?" Remus asked breathlessly from the front entrance of the tent, Albus directly behind him.

"Harry," Sirius whispered distressed. "He's in there," he pointed to the maze. "The mating dominants went after him while he was in the forest collecting potions ingredients."

Remus stood unblinking for a moment, "His eyes, the scent, his-"

Severus nodded. "How did we miss it?"

"But how?" Remus argued.

"How about we go and have a seat," Lucius interrupted. "Nothing will be accomplished by just standing here."

The group had just moved to seat themselves, when Charlie Weasley and the representatives from the Veela council walked in.

"Harry?" Charlie asked immediately. "I sent Ron back on up to the castle."

"In the maze," Sirius whispered. "Two of them forced his broom down while they were over the maze."

"Who?"

Lucius coughed, "Draco actually, and Blaise Zabini."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That is going to be interesting."

"Though," Lucius interrupted his friend with a glare, "there are other dominants in the maze as well. There is no way to know for sure who Potter will have mated with until tomorrow."

"Potter," one of the officials asked interrupting. "Harry Potter?"

Severus nodded. "Though if you want to get technical," he glared at Lucius, "it's Harry Black-Price, he decided to keep Potter as strictly a title."

Narcissa let out a giggle, "Black-Price, how appropriate with that head full of raven hair, and being the Savior of our world."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "So you're sure that Potter, James that is, had no veela blood in him?"

Sirius nodded. "It had to be Lily, but her family is muggle."

"She never said anything about being adopted," Remus added.

Severus tilted his head to the side deep in thought. It was easier to think now that he had regained some of his equilibrium. "It is possible she didn't know. Sometimes muggles when they adopt do not tell their children. And she certainly bore no resemblance to Petunia."

Remus nodded in agreement. "But how is it possible that a veela child ended up with a muggle family? And is there any way to find out if Harry might have actual family out there?"

Severus looked pained at that thought.

"Sev," Sirius reached out to draw the man into his chest. "Harry won't leave us or stop loving us just because he might have some actual blood family out there. You know he loves you like a dad; even calls you dad sometimes."

Severus nodded, smiling faintly. "How do we find out?"

The officials from the veela council glanced at each other. "It is not widely known, but in the past, the most recent being thirty-six, thirty-seven years ago or so, there were many veela families that had their children stolen. It was referred to as the veela raids."

"Here?" Remus asked aghast.

"In France," the official explained. "The children were stolen and sold, lower families mating with them to increase the inherent power in their line. Most of the children were recovered when the wizards responsible were caught. Unfortunately, a few of the children had been moved out of the country by then. It is possible that the woman you are referring to was dumped when the wizard's partners were captured. He most likely would not have wanted to be found with the child with him."

"And Lily ended up in a muggle orphanage," Albus murmured. "It would explain how such a powerful witch came from a completely muggle family. I checked the Evan's lineage when Lily turned up so powerful. I was curious to see if maybe they were a squib line."

"Oh Merlin," Sirius breathed, "How are we going to tell Harry?"

"I think he may suspect something by now," Remus snorted in amusement. "Charlie, you may want to contact your family. Ron probably has them in a panic by now."

Charlie grinned weakly before moving out of the tent.

"So is there any way to find out for sure about Lily?"

"Petunia," Severus answered in disgust.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Someone you do not like?"

"The worst sort of muggle," Albus murmured, quoting Minerva from so long ago.

"Will she cooperate?" the veela official asked.

"Yes," Severus said darkly. "She will."


	6. Chapter 6

Engagement Season; Chapter Six

Harry clambered onto his broom as soon as it was within reach. The dominants needed to be tested, he would not mate with someone who would be unable to defend their family. He barely escaped the reaching hands, quickly taking off and flying straight up. Two other brooms came hurtling out of nowhere, Harry just managing to dodge them. Good, there were at least two who were capable of a proper chase, two who may be worthy.

Harry took off over the maze heading for the castle, he'd just made it to the edge of the cordoned off area when the dominant who had been pacing him from above swooped low, forcing him down into the maze. Harry took a chance and forced his broom handle down hard, going into a steep dive, the two dominants quickly following.

He landed, quickly crouching down and turning narrowed eyes on his pursuers. The two dominants had also landed, standing just a few feet away from him. Harry watched as they eyed each other, before turning their gazes on him. He trilled low in his throat, enticing his two potential mates. They separated from each, circling around in opposite directions, herding the submissive into the nearest tent. Harry went easily; this is where he belonged. These two had earned to right to fight for him; but in the end, they will still have to prove themselves against him.

The dominants were visual opposites of each, light and dark, blond and brunette, fair and dark skinned. Both were tall and broad, strong, capable of protecting their chosen and child, their home. Their attention turned on each other once the submissive was where he should be. Crouching low, they assessed each other, looking for weak points. Without warning they rushed, the resulting crash sending them hurtling from the tent into a crowd of other dominants. They could hear the submissive in the tent, trilling, waiting for his mate. They fought, punching, kicking, and scratching, trying to force the other into submission. They tumbled to the ground, rolling over and over scattering the others. The weaker watching in awe, none would be capable of defeating these two.

The fighting dominants heard their submissive trill again, impatient. One used the momentary distraction to flip and pin the other, forcing him into the ground beneath him. He held the other immobile and growled lowly. The other struggled, searching for away to escape. The one above pushed down harder forcing the breath from the other. The other fell limp and trilled, he acknowledged his defeat. The victorious dominant gracefully flowed to his feet, also trilling, acknowledging his opponent before swiftly turning to enter the tent.

~oOo~

Harry dazedly turned on his heel, taking in the fabric of the wall surrounding him, listening to the fight outside. For a moment, he couldn't remember why or how he had gotten here, but when he heard the growling outside, he closed his eyes and trilled low in his throat. They were fighting for him; his potential mates.

When the sounds of struggled stopped, Harry snapped out of the fog, forcefully pushing his instincts down. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat when the tall blonde form of Draco Malfoy stepped through the flap, pulling it closed behind him.

"Harry," the blond trilled low in his throat.

Harry took a step back, confused and a little afraid.

"It's ok to be frightened Harry, I'll take care of you." Draco stepped forward cautiously. It was obvious Harry didn't understand what was happening, the chase had been purely instinct on his part, and now that he was faced with one dominant, one dominant who had already half proven himself, he was afraid. "Come little one," Draco slowly extended a hand.

"Malfoy," Harry took another step backwards before frantically turning, searching for an exit. "Let me out Malfoy."

"Draco," the blond said softly. "Call me Draco little one."

Harry huffed indignantly, "I'm not little," he rasped out, eyes shifting momentarily. "What's going on _Malfoy_?"

"You are veela my little one," Draco grinned openly. "You lead us on a merry chase Harry."

Harry frowned, brow wrinkled in confusion. He hadn't noticed until now that he was slowly inching away as Draco, no, Malfoy, circled him; forcing him away from the tent flap. "But -I"

"You are veela my love, a _powerful_ submissive. You called for us."

Harry shook his head frantically, "No…"

"Yes love," Draco smiled gently. He boldly stepped forward. "I can give you want you want Harry, what we both want. You deserve a family, children, our children, and love."

Harry's hands flew to his stomach, his eyes following as the intense desire coursed through him again. A child, carrying his child, his dominants child; the longing was so intense. He needed someone strong, someone worthy. His hand caressed his stomach, tracing Draco's hand when it settled proprietarily over his abdomen. Draco's hand… Harry gasped and tried to take a step back only to find himself unable to move, trapped in his dominants arms. No! His dominant still had to prove himself. Harry growled low in his throat and ducked without warning; sliding right out of those strong arms, before grabbing one of the dominants forearms in a small, but surprisingly strong hand, and forcing it behind the dominants back, while punching hard with the other hand, fist impacting with the dominants cheek.

The dominant growled low in response and forced his arm up, breaking the submissive's grip, turning swiftly to grab his mate, grappling with him. The submissive managed to slither away again, face and arms bruised and bloodied from their fight, and crouched low on the other side of the tent; the dominant trilled happily, proud of his chosen for forcing his dominant to prove his worth.

The dominant sidestepped, working himself across the room, never breaking the submissive's watchful gaze. When he was finally within arm's reach, he paused, then launched himself without warning at the much smaller male.

The submissive growled low, and took the hurtling body, forcing them into a roll, punching and scratching, rolling until he was on top. He was unprepared however for the dominants next move.

The dominant stealthily wrapped his foot behind the others knee, and placed a hand against the opposite shoulder. Waiting just a moment to make the submissive think he had won, the dominant then moved quickly, pulling against the knee with his foot as he pushed against the shoulder, rolling and pinning the small body under his.

The submissive struggled, unable to move before finally going limp; they were both covered in cuts and bruises, but the dominant had proven himself, he was strong, smart, he was worthy. The submissive trilled, relenting; he had found his mate.

The two young men came back to themselves, Draco smiling happily, swooping down to caress Harry's lips with his own. The smaller teen moaned, leaning up into the kiss. They broke away to breathe, and Draco continued with small chaste kisses, trailing them along Harry's jaw and down his throat.

Harry breathed deeply eyes closed, relishing the feel of lips tracing along his skin. His eyes snapped open when he realized what had just happened, and he stiffened.

Draco feeling his mate stiffen below him, and not in a good way, raised his head to meet Harry's eyes. "Harry…"

"Malfoy, Draco… I-I don't…"

"Please love, just give me a chance. Your veela has deemed me worthy; give me chance to woo the man now."

Harry's brow crinkled and he swallowed audibly.

"Five minutes Harry, just give me five minutes…" Draco trailed off dusting light kisses over his chosen's cheeks and forehead, whispering over the cuts and bruises from their fight, and inhaling his intoxicating scent, relishing the feel of smooth skin against his lips.

Harry's breath hitched, "Five minutes…" he agreed breathily. Before he had even a moment to consider what he'd just agreed to, Malfoy's lips were on his again, molding, caressing. Harry let out an unconscious trill and arched his neck, asking for more.

Draco breathed deeply to steady himself, then moved quickly. He surged to his feet, and bent down scooping the smaller body into his arms, and carried it to the wide bed. He gently lay his chosen down, and moved to straddle his hips. Draco braced himself on his hands and bent his head to kiss Harry once more.

Swept up in the feel of a strong body over his, and of soft demanding lips, Harry forgot about the 'just five minutes'. A large hand was tracing over his face, outlining the arch of his brow, and the curve of his cheek. The hand trailed down further, caressing his jaw, sweeping down the column of his neck then up to his ear. He felt a lock of hair being gently swept back, and then the lips moving from his mouth, trailing sensuous kisses along his cheek until they came to rest against his ear. "Let me love you…" a voice breathed, making Harry shudder in desire. He keened low in his throat and finally submitted.

Draco could feel the moment Harry gave in, and grinned in triumph. He carefully settled his weight against the small body beneath his, delighting in the feel of lithe muscles and hidden skin. He moved slowly, rubbing his hips against Harry's as he trailed his mouth back to plump lips, kissing the raven haired beauty hungrily, tongue and teeth, and need. When Harry arched his hips against Draco, the blond veela had to close his eyes and clamp down hard on his desire. Slowly, he needed to move slowly; his mate while having proven he was more than capable of taking care of himself, had also proven to be somewhat skittish when it came to giving into his desires; and Draco was determined not to scare him away.

He sat up slowly, never ceasing the movement of his hips, and moved his hands down Harry's chest, mapping the lean muscle, to tug at the hem of his submissive's shirt. He pulled it up and over Harry's head in one swift movement before bending down once more to capture his mate's mouth. He needn't have worried; Harry hadn't seemed to notice Draco taking his shirt.

The dominant moved his lips down, trailing wet kisses over his submissive's jaw and down his throat, stopping to lightly suck on the bobbing adams apple. The smaller male groaned and his hands flew up to bury themselves in his dominants hair. The dominant placed one last chaste kiss on the bobbing flesh before moving lower, to kiss over ivory shoulders then up to tease the sensitive flesh behind his mate's ear. His hands moved of their own accord, eagerly laying claim to soft skin, questing for sensitive areas. They finally traced down as far as they could go, their journey obstructed by cloth.

Draco silently sat up once more and waved his hand, their clothing instantly disappearing. He groaned long and low when Harry arched up against him, skin against skin, their erections sliding together smoothly. He looked up to meet emerald eyes, the large gems dominating his chosen's face, and flickering with desire and unrestrained lust. "Harry," Draco murmured. The blond veela moved to lay down, covering his mate with his body, elbows moving to support his weight.

Harry's eyes had rolled into the back of his head at the feel of his mate's skin sliding against his own. His legs came up of their own accord, wrapping themselves around Draco's waist, bringing them closer as he frantically moved against the strong dominant. "Draco, please, Draco…"

Draco laughed softly, allowing his mate to move as he wished. He moved slowly, sitting back on his heels, bringing Harry up with him, the smaller body clinging to his own. He cooed in the back if his throat, ecstatic when his mate threw back his head to groan loudly, and plead with him to move. Keeping Harry's legs wrapped around his waist, and his weight settled on his thighs, Draco moved one hand down to cup his mates bum, and the other up to cradle his head. Fingers slipping through dark silky hair, he gently brought Harry's face to his own, capturing his mates lips in a passionate kiss. He reached out with his tongue begging for entry, rewarded when Harry's mouth opened against his own. His tongue slid in smoothly, searching for its counterpart, finding the hungry wet muscle and caressing it. Draco explored his submissive's mouth from roof to tongue before coaxing Harry's into his own to do the same. The hand on his mate's arse, softly kneaded the silken flesh, moving to trace the sensitive crease as they breathed into one another.

Harry moved against Draco in wild abandon; how the blond could remain so calm he didn't know. Harry wanted, he needed… His flesh was on fire, flames sparking wherever Draco's hands trailed. When one large hand moved to cup the cheek of his arse, Harry let out an explosive breath. He needed those fingers that so gently kneaded his sinuous flesh, he needed Draco… When those fingers finally moved, tracing along his crease, Harry cried out. "Draco, please, please Draco… need, I need…," he shuddered in his dominants arms, unsure of how to tell his mate what he wanted… needed.

Draco pulled his mouth from the soft flesh behind Harry's ear. "Will you accept me Harry? Will you commit yourself to me, as I commit myself to you? Will you be my mate, my husband, the mother of our children? Will you love me Harry, as I love you? Will you submit?"

Harry stilled and closed his eyes breathing deeply before opening them and meeting the swirling silver orbs of the man who had fought for the right to mate with him, the man who had proven that he could take care of him and their future children, the man who had gently wooed him with fingers and lips. "Yes, I accept you Draco. I commit myself to you, as you commit yourself to me. I will be your mate, your husband, and the mother of your children. I will love you Draco, as you love me. I submit."

Draco met Harry's lips in a loving kiss. "Let me claim you love."

Harry nodded, resting his forehead on his mate's shoulder and tilting his head to the side.

Draco tenderly kissed the supple flesh where neck melded into shoulder, moving his lips over the sensitive skin. The hand tracing Harry's heated crease, moved lower, ghosting over the entrance to his mate's body. He massaged the little rosebud, willing his submissive's body to open for him. A whispered spell and a slick finger gently probed at his mate's tightly guarded virginity. "Let me in Harry," Draco murmured, "Let me claim you…" Draco gently slid his finger into Harry's welcoming heat at the same time biting down hard into the skin on the juncture between shoulder and neck, marking, claiming. He moved his finger, stroking his submissive's inner walls, searching for that spot, before finally releasing his bite. He lapped at the blood that welled, taking his Harry's life blood into himself, accepting the claim and marking himself as mated.

His finger continued to move, finally finding that tiny bundle of nerves and Harry went rigid in his arms crying out. "Dra-Draco, oh…"

Draco shuddered in pleasure, the noises coming from his mate fanning his own barely controlled desire. His cock hardened further, the beautiful pain driving him mad. Another whispered spell covered the rest of his fingers in slick lubricant. He laid Harry back down on the bed and gently added a finger, watching avidly as his mate moaned and writhed in need. When Harry began to push back on his hand, he added a third finger, and moved to grip his mate's straining erection, the submissive arching into his hand. The beautiful piece of flesh was heavy, throbbing and heated. He stroked the heavy cock, his fingers tracing over pulsing veins. Pearly seeds of come beaded on the head, gathering to trickle in rivulets down his straining flesh like tears course down cheeks. Draco bent his head down, lapping at the trail of come; Harry's wailed response echoing through the tent.

"Draco… please, I need, Draco. Oh gods, please, oh please…" Harry twisted his head back and forth on the pillow. His dominants fingers were driving him insane, constantly rubbing over something deep in his body, sending heavy jolts of pleasure up and down his spine. When Draco's other hand found his erection, Harry's back arched of its own accord. He didn't know whether to push back on those fingers deep inside of him, or up into the warm hand stroking his cock. Then he'd felt Draco's tongue, and his mind had shattered. He wailed long and loud. He was nowhere and everywhere. He was up and down, and he didn't know what direction to turn. "No, please…" he begged when those teasing fingers disappeared.

"Shh, love," the blond veela soothed his mate. Draco reached up to cup Harry's face with one hand, the other moving to grip a smooth thigh and bring Harry's leg around his waist. "Look at me Harry, look at me love…"

Harry opened tear filled eyes, meeting Draco's silver orbs. "Please Draco, please. I need you so much."

"I know love," Draco wiped at a tear with his thumb. He moved Harry's leg higher on his waist, and reached down to position himself, once again whispering that special little charm, this time coating his cock and Harry's passage. Draco surged forward, sliding past loosened muscles, coming to rest fully in the depths of his mate's body, heat curling around his aching erection.

Harry's inner walls clamped down as the raven haired beauty's body arched up, his head thrown back and his leg tightening around Draco's waist. "Ngh…"

"Mate," Draco whispered fiercely, "my mate, Mine!" He slowly, agonizingly, drew back out before thrusting back in, grinding into his mates flesh with a twist of his hips. He was rewarded with Harry's passion filled scream, and pulled back just to surge forward again, this time finding that spot inside of his mate. Harry bucked wildly against him, keening low in his throat. Draco continued to move, gripping Harry's hips to anchor him in place.

Harry's breath came out in hard sharp gasps, and his eyes opened revealing flame filled emeralds. He reached up and cupped the back of his dominants head and pulled down, urging Draco's lips to align with his own. The hands gripping his hips tightened as Harry drew his other leg up to wrap around Draco's waist. He shuddered when the new angle drew his mate even further into his body, crying out into Draco's mouth each time the blond veela's steel erection rubbed against that bundle of nerves. When Draco's hands left his hips to trace down his thighs, then back up, caressing the skin of his abdomen, then traced up to ghost over sensitive nipples, Harry cried out again; letting Draco drink his sobs of pleasure. He felt his world once again tilt on its axis, and his eyes fluttered shut.

Draco pulled his mouth from his mates, and leaned his forehead on Harry's shoulder as he continued to move; back flexing, sweat trailing down his spine. "Come for me love," he whispered in his mate's ear; and Harry did. His body shattering into a million pieces in Draco's hands, his cries muffled by deep sobs. And when Harry's inner walls clamped down his mate's cock, Draco followed him into oblivion, his seed filling his mate, his cock milked of all he had to give. With one last shuddering gasp, Draco collapsed on his side still buried deeply within Harry; the raven haired teen sobbing, clinging, to his dominant.

Draco pulled him close as his cock finally slipped from its home, and whispered soothing words of comfort, love, and devotion in Harry's ear. Rubbing his hands up and down Harry's back, reaching lower to lovingly cup his mate's bum.

"Draco?"

"Yes love?"

"I, I don't think I can move."

Draco laughed. "Just sleep Harry love. You don't have to move, and I'll be here when you wake up."

"Ok," Harry murmured before slipping away, completely worn out.

"I love you Harry," Draco whispered in the dark before succumbing to exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

Engagement Season; Chapter Seven

Pansy was finally able to slip away from her mother, the woman so caught up in ranting to her father that she hadn't noticed when her daughter had slipped from the room. She moved swiftly through the halls, hoping to reach _their_ classroom before anyone noticed her. Heaving a sigh of relief, she slipped into the room closing the door behind her, and turned to look at the wizard who had his wand pointed at the door over her shoulder.

"Well?" anxious blue eyes begged her.

Pansy grinned, flying across the classroom into the wizards arms. "It worked. Not one of the dominants came near me. My mother is furious about it, especially since this mysterious submissive showed up in the forest just as the 'run' started."

"The forest?" her companion choked.

Pansy raised an eyebrow in question. "Yes the forest, why?"

"Harry Potter was sent to gather potions ingredients in the forest as a detention."

Pansy's lips twitched, as she tried to hold herself in check. Damn, she would have given just about anything to see the innocent boy-who-lived running away from a pack of crazed mating dominants. Her lips twitched again, and she finally gave in, laughing heartily. "Po-Potter? Are you serious? For the guy who killed a dark lord, he is so innocently naïve it's painful."

"Yes well, Harry just isn't your average wizard."

"Are the rumors true?" Pansy asked big brown eyes cautiously curious.

The wizard smiled sadly. "The one's about the cupboard, locked room, and little food, yes. He never admitted to being physically abused or anything, he did used to come back each year with bruises, but always said the he and his cousin got into it. I am inclined to believe him." The wizard took the witch into his arms, pulling her close and inhaling her scent. "Do you have to go back tomorrow? Do I need to reapply the spell?"

Pansy nodded into the strong shoulder. "I don't want to be anyone but yours. My father promised that I wouldn't have to attend any other Gatherings this year as long as I participated in this one. I-I don't know if he will accept you; I know my mother won't. She still seems to think that I will be the next Lady Malfoy or Zabini."

Arms tightened around the veela's small waist, a hand moving up to twine in her soft hair. He tilted her head back to meet his eyes, before lowering his head and capturing her lips. They kissed softly, tenderly. Gone was the frantic passion mixed with the fear of separation; in its place was the promise of love, caring adoration, and intense pleasure. "If it was right, I would take you now. But I refuse to do that to you. I will wait, we will reapply the spell. If someone dares to approach you, use the ring and I will come; I promise love. You are mine!"

Pansy closed her eyes and swallowed back happy tears. "I love you too."

~oOo~

Charlie burst through the front doors of the school and hurried up to Gryffindor tower. He was sure he would find Ron there, most likely out cold from shock, or close to it. Half running, half walking through the halls, he finally made it, and barking out the password to the fat lady, entered the sea of red and gold to find an entire house sitting silently in shock.

Hermione looked up wide eyed, "I'm not entirely sure what he was talking about, but when he started to hyperventilate and turn blue I stunned him." She pointed to Ron who was currently laid out on the couch before the fire.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, shaking his head at his second youngest brother. "What did he manage to get out?"

Hermione turned bright red and started coughing much to room's amusement.

"What she means to say," Seamus stood up and rolled his eyes. "Is that Ron told us our dear little Harry was out in the Maze getting molested by a pack full of mating veela."

"Well, I'd say it has probably narrowed down to at least two by now, but yes, tomorrow we will find out who our Harry has managed to become engaged to."

A loud wailing scream of outrage cut through the room, the occupants twisting frantically in their seats, searching for the source of the noise. "No," Ginny Weasley screamed, "No! Harry is Mine! He's just confused right now, I know he is." She slumped on the stairs and buried her head in her hands. "He's not gay, he's not. We're supposed to get married; I'm supposed to have his babies! Me!"

"For someone who isn't gay, he sure knows how to kiss a bloke," Seamus muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Charlie shook his head tiredly, chuckling at the Irish Gryffindor, and then turned his thoughts to his little sister who was still slumped on the stairs muttering to herself. After Harry's birthday that summer, and the subsequent article she had been a part of, their mother had finally agreed to send Ginny to a Mind Healer. They had all thought she was doing better. Ginny had apologized to Harry, and had been seen making an effort to get to know him again. Charlie, the twins, and Ron, had all thought she was moving too fast; but their parents and Ginny's healer had been delighted. Today though, this was definitely an indication of how far Ginny's delusions had gone. She was still firmly convinced that Harry would change his mind, and they would be together.

"I've got to make a few floo calls, would you mind keeping an eye on him Hermione," Charlie pointed to the still unconscious boy on the couch.

Hermione moved from her perch on a nearby chair, to sit on the floor near Ron's head. "Yeah," she said reaching out to take one of the redhead's large hands, "I'll watch him."

Charlie nodded in thanks and turned to leave, "Ginerva," he stopped by the portrait hole to look at his little sister. "Go take a nap. I'll talk to Mum."

Ginny stood up unsteadily, nodding her head. "Talk to Mum, she'll know how to fix him." The mumbled words were clearly audible across the room, so Charlie turned to look enquiringly at Demelza Robins, a friend of Ginny's, who nodded in understanding and moved to follow the distraught girl up to their dormitory.

"Go Charlie," Hermione smiled wearily at the burly man. "We'll take care of things here for now. I'll get Neville to tell the ones who don't know, about what's going on."

Charlie nodded once more, than moved to leave the Tower and head for his rooms.

~oOo~

"Is he… did they, Oh dear," Molly bit her lip in distress. "He's going to be very frightened in the morning."

"He'll be just fine Mum," Charlie soothed her as best he could through the floo connection. "His dominant will do everything he can to make Harry comfortable, and to help him understand."

"Not all of them are like that Charlie," Molly argued. "The poor dear could end up with someone who doesn't hold with the old ways."

"Most of the old ways are based on the dominants instincts Mum. Harry would never have mated with someone who would hurt him."

"You know who?" Molly accused, her eyes visibly emitting sparks even in the fire.

Charlie grimaced. "We have an idea, but there are two possibilities."

"Who?" she demanded.

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini; at the time I left, neither had left the Maze. But," and Charlie held a hand up, "there were also the dominants who hadn't left the Maze in the first place. There's a possibility that another dominant came into the fight later."

Molly sat quietly for a moment before shaking her head. "No, it'll be Draco Malfoy; mark my words." She grinned mysteriously.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "And you are certain because… why?"

"I am a mother Charlie. Even if the child is not my own, I know what I'm looking at. And last summer when the Malfoy family showed up at Headquarters, it was Harry who held young Draco's attention. They've always had a passionate relationship, I believe even without the aid of a Veela inheritance, Draco Malfoy would have pursued Harry."

Charlie spluttered. "You're kidding me!"

Molly smiled. "A mother knows."

"Cliché much," Charlie rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok. I concede your point about their prior interactions. But for a veela to leave the Maze and pursue someone without the submissive calling is almost unheard of."

"Your father and I will come out tomorrow to deal with Ginny and check on Harry. I expect that after he's calmed from the initial shock, he'll be quite happy." She ignored Charlie's rambling.

With a wave goodbye, his mother reminded him to find Percy at some point to let him know what was going on, and then she was gone in a flash of green flames.

Charlie sat back on his heels deep in thought. The veela descended were highly ruled by their instincts. The drive to mate with a powerful submissive and have a family was intense. To go against their instincts and pursue someone of none descent means the veela must have such powerful feelings for this person, that they completely override their natural instincts; it happened, but usually it was a submissive. A submissive's instincts had to be awoken, like Harry's had been. If they then chose to forgo the Gathering and managed to bond with another before a dominant could scent them, then… But a dominant, that was highly usual. If anything Charlie was disappointed because now he would never know if it would have happened that way.

~oOo~

"Come in."

Charlie stuck his head through the door and smiled at his brother. "Are you expecting any more students, or do you have a moment to talk?"

Percy waved his elder brother in with a smile, "Something up?"

Charlie took a seat and the cup of tea Percy held out for him. "Harry has managed to do it again."

A red eyebrow raised and smirk formed on a freckled face. "Really…"

"While working his detention this morning, Harry happened to be within scenting range of the Maze. Apparently he had a veela inheritance that no one knew about."

Percy nodded his head.

"You don't look very surprised," Charlie said amused.

"A few of my students who dropped by for some extra help mentioned it earlier. They seemed quite enchanted with the idea, the girls especially, sighing about how romantic it was."

Charlie snorted in amusement, "I guess they've never seen a mating fight."

"Have you contacted Mother and Father?"

"Yes, but we also have another problem. Ginny was most distressed when she heard about Harry."

Percy sighed. "I thought the Healer said she was getting better?"

Charlie shook his head. "A few of us thought the Healer was being overly optimistic. I think she needs more help than a once weekly meeting and few anti depressant potions."

"You think she needs to be committed."

"Yes," Charlie agreed. "Ginny needs help and she's not getting that here. I think there is probably more going on than just a simple obsession with a boy. You know she never saw anyone after what happened in her first year."

"You think it goes back that far?" Percy asked clearly surprised.

"I do."

~oOo~

Blaise Zabini casually strolled into the front tent looking like he had gone three rounds with the Dark Lord himself. He nodded to the silent group of people sitting in the middle of the tent and made his way over to his parents.

"Blaise," Calandra hugged her only child. "It is Draco then?"

Blaise nodded and moved to the seat his father indicated.

"And is there no one else?"

Blaise sneered. "They were barely passable."

Basilio smiled knowingly. "And you my son, have never settled for merely adequate."

Blaise nodded in agreement, wincing as his wounds pulled.

Lucius watched the family interact for a few minutes before walking over. "May I?" he indicated a chair at the table.

Basilio nodded, smirking at the blond aristocrat.

Lucius turned molten silver eyes on the Zabini heir and tilted his head in question.

"We herded Harry into a proper tent; he went most willingly. Then we started our fight. At one point we ended up outside the tent and landed in a crowd of other dominants. I… became distracted when Harry began to trill and Draco was able to pin me. None of the others dared to fight us, Draco went uncontested."

Lucius stood with a bow. "Thank you Master Zabini," he said before returning to his group.

"Well?" Narcissa demanded once her mate retook his seat.

Lucius inclined his head and Narcissa shrieked happily.

"What?" Sirius demanded.

Severus rolled his eyes and turned to his partner. "Harry has mated with Draco."

Sirius sat for a moment unblinking, and then toppled over in a dead faint.

"Is he ok?" Albus looked over the edge of the table worriedly.

Severus sighed and moved to pick the animagus up. "He'll be fine tomorrow I am sure.

Remus moved to follow the potions master, "I'll pen a note to Petunia this evening. Hopefully she will consent to talk with us within the next few days."

"Thank you," one of the officials said. "I will get in touch with the Archivist and he will begin a search for those few families whose children were never found."

"Oh Luc, Harry's just going to look magnificent in pure white robes with those big green eyes of his." Narcissa was sitting in her seat staring out into nothingness with a dreamy expression on her face.

The others stopped to stare at the woman for a moment before indulgently shaking their heads and leaving to go about their tasks.

"With silver embroidery along the trim?" Albus turned sparkling blue eyes to the besotted woman.

Narcissa clapped excitedly. "Do think we could use the grounds Albus dear? Draco has mentioned this rose garden he came across a few years ago that he absolutely loves. And I believe that Harry would also like to get bonded here at Hogwarts."

"I think that's a wonderful idea my dear." Albus stood up and held out a hand for Lady Malfoy. "I believe we would be more comfortable in my office, and we would also be able to contact Molly from there. She'll have my head if we were to plan Harry and Draco's bonding without her."

Narcissa took his hand to get up from her chair and then tucked her hand in his elbow to allow him to lead her from the tent. "Do you think she would mind making that cheesecake of hers as their bonding cake?"

"I believe she would be delighted."

Lucius watched bemused as his mate and the headmaster walked from the tent together completely captivated with planning the children's bonding ceremony. Draco, familiar with his mother's antics, wouldn't expect anything less, but Harry… The poor child would most likely be completely overwhelmed.

"You'll want to talk to the council that is present about tomorrow and getting Madame Pomfrey to attend Harry and Draco."

Lucius looked over his shoulder and met Blaise Zabini's eyes. "I will?"

Blaise nodded. "Harry is famous for hating all Healers but Madame Pomfrey. He is already going to be confused enough, letting someone in there who he is not familiar with, will only frighten him more."

Lucius inclined his head in thanks. "I will speak with both the council members and Madame Pomfrey immediately."

Blaise smiled at the blond Lord before turning to meet his parents at the tent entrance. "Congratulations Lord Malfoy," he called before disappearing into the night.

Lucius smirked, looking back over to the entrance to the Maze. Congratulations indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

Engagement Season; Chapter Eight

Harry woke slowly, languorously. He had never in his life felt so… complete. He was warm, and he felt safe. He took a deep breath, breathing in slowly, and exhaling just as slowly. Harry shifted forward stretching, noticing that his blankets had constricted around his middle in the night, he swept a hand down to move them aside, encountering warm solid flesh instead soft cotton. He froze. Careful to move his head only as much as necessary, he looked down and saw to steel muscled traps covered in pale skin wrapped possessively around his middle, his naked middle.

Gulping, Harry closed his eyes. He didn't remember drinking last night, had Seamus snuck in another bottle of Firewhiskey? His head wasn't pounding with the painful reminder of over indulgence. Opening his eyes again he chanced a look around, this definitely wasn't Gryffindor Tower. His heart began racing, agitation and fear curled through his veins. He was naked and alone somewhere he didn't recognize with someone he couldn't recall. Startled out of his thoughts when the arms constricted around his waist, Harry froze.

Warm lips caressed the back of his neck as a hand moved to trace the curve of his hip."Harry, are you alright love?"

Terrified, Harry closed his eyes again and whimpered.

"Harry?" The bed moved when the person behind him sat up, the voice was clearly worried. "Don't you remember yesterday?"

Eyes closed Harry shook his head, silky raven hair falling over his face. He refused to turn over, refused to open his eyes. What had he done? He wasn't like… this.

"Oh love," the voice was full of compassion. "Do you remember the forest? You were gathering potions ingredients as a detention?"

Harry gasped, he did remember the forest. Images and feelings flashed through him. Running, he remembered running. They could only have him if they were worthy. His Broom! He remembered summoning his broom, then his dominants, because they were all his until he chose one, forced him into the maze, "Dr-Draco?"

Warm strong arms moved to pull him up and into the other boys lap. "Yeah love, it's me."

Harry's arms moved without conscious thought, winding themselves around his dominants neck. He heaved a sigh of… relief? He wasn't sure. He knew he felt safe and complete, but it still didn't make any sense.

Draco looked down at the messy raven hair tucked in close to his chest. He brought a hand up to tilt Harry's face so he could see those brilliant emeralds. "I know you don't understand Harry, and I'm sorry I don't have an explanation. But I'm not sorry I claimed you. I love you Harry, I have for a long time. I would have come for you even if you hadn't called, I wasn't as gone in my instincts as you may have thought." Draco watched as Harry's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, wonder, and a little bit of satisfaction. Lips parted, and Draco watched as the tip of Harry's pink tongue darted out to wet them. He moved the hand still cradling Harry's chin up to cup his face, tracing a thumb across the curve of one soft cheek. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the caress, and Draco relaxed as he felt his mate finally calm.

"What happened to you?" Harry whispered.

Draco laughed delightedly. "You did love. You gave me a brilliant chase, and an even more brilliant fight. You made me work for you."

Harry reached up tentatively tracing the vivid bruising across Draco's cheek and around his eye. He looked like hell, but he also looked more handsome than Harry ever remembered seeing him before. "I did this?"

Draco ran his fingers through his mate's soft hair and leaned them back on the bed. "The only reason you are a submissive my love, is because you can naturally bear children. There is nothing else submissive about you. You fight like a demon, wild and unrestrained. You wouldn't have accepted me if I couldn't at the very lease prove myself equal." Draco nuzzled his face into Harry's soft hair.

"How long have you loved me?" Harry whispered as he contentedly traced circles over Draco's torso.

"Since fourth year."

Harry sat up. "That long?" he asked incredulous. "What about those stupid badges?"

Draco shrugged. "I couldn't get you to look at me otherwise. I got rid of them after the first task. When I first put them together, I didn't think they would affect you that much; your eyes said differently." Draco's eyes darkened in remembrance. "I hurt you."

"You did," Harry acknowledged.

Draco stroked his hands up and down Harry's back. "Are you going to be ok with this?"

"It'll take some getting used to Draco."

"At least we know we're sexually compatible." Draco chuckled.

Harry's face flushed, and he turned it, hiding in Draco's chest. "I-I don't really remember."

Draco laughed again, "Well now love, that isn't really fair is it?" He slid them further down the bed and rolled them so he was above Harry. Cradled in his mate's thighs, Draco slowly ground his erection against Harry causing the other teen to gasp. "I would love to remind you." He purred in Harry's ear.

Harry whimpered, his hips rising of their own accord. "Dra-Draco?"

Draco grinned wickedly and attached his lips to Harry's pulse point. Harry moaned and tilted his head to the side giving Draco access to the soft flesh.

"I see you two are awake."

Harry bolted upright almost knocking Draco to the floor. "Ma-Madame Pomfrey?" he squeaked.

Poppy chuckled delightedly. "Oh Mr. Potter, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

Draco meanwhile had repositioned himself back under the sheet, pulling it up to cover his mate as well, and growled deep in his throat.

"Draco," Harry hissed elbowing him sharply in the ribs. "Stop that!"

Another low chuckled reached the newly mated couples ears as Lucius Malfoy sauntered into the tent. Harry squeaked again before diving under the covers leaving just his brilliant green eyes uncovered. "Now now Mr. Potter-Malfoy, no need for that," Lucius smiled indulgently at his son's mate.

"Father, must you?"

Lucius raised his hands in supplication as he eyed his son. "My goodness Dragon, he certainly put up a fight."

Draco gazed down proudly at his hiding mate. "He did."

Poppy rolled her eyes and waved her wand, spelling boxers onto her two patients. "Ok boys, I need to look at you please. And yes that means you too Mr. Potter."

Harry looked between her and Lucius.

"It's fine love," Draco bent low to whisper in Harry's ear. "Madame Pomfrey will numb us, and check to see if you're pregnant."

Harry's eyes got impossibly wide as a hand flew down to cover his abdomen. "It can happen that fast?" he screeched.

Lucius laughed again. "Yes Harry, it can happen that fast. Come now, out of the covers. Your fathers are waiting for you in the Gathering tent, and you need to be checked out before we can go."

Draco slid from the bed, and turned to pull Harry out, cradling him in his arms before settling them both on the edge of the bed in front of the medi-witch. Draco was one large bruise from top to bottom, and Harry winced seeing bite and scratch marks all over his dominant. He traced one huge bruise over Draco's right shoulder blade. "I'm sorry."

Draco smiled at the shorter boy. "I'm not."

Poppy rolled her eyes, and placed two numbing charms over her patients, she didn't agree with not healing the marks, but as it was a veela thing, she could do nothing about it. Rubbing ointment into the various marks would make sure to prevent infection, and she was done but for one last thing. "Well, are you ready?"

Harry held his breath and nodded.

Poppy waved her wand… and nothing happened. "No little Malfoy-Potter's yet my dears."

Harry feeling slightly dejected slumped into Draco's shoulder. "Oh."

"It's alright love," Draco reassured his mate. "We have plenty of time."

"Yeah, I guess."

"This will give your mother and Mrs. Weasley more time to plan the bonding at least," Lucius smirked. "I believe those two women and the Headmaster have a good start already though."

"Bonding?" Harry's eyes widened comically. "Oh Merlin."

Poppy ducked out of the tent as Lucius nodded. The older man hummed in agreement as he handed the boys the clothes that he had brought for them. "They had some interesting thoughts on your bonding robes last I heard."

Harry shook his head bemusedly as he slid into the trousers that he found in his bundle. He shook out the robe, and wondered where his shirt was before he saw Draco standing proudly in nothing but trousers and his open robe. Shrugging, he slipped the fine silk over his shoulders, leaving it open like his mates. "No shirt?"

"No shirt," Draco confirmed. "It is an honor Love, especially for me." He gestured to himself, "These marks show I was made to prove my worth to you as a mate, and that your veela accepted me. I proudly wear them. Your marks," Draco continued as he reached out a hand to stroke over the bites and bruises on his mate's shoulders and chest, "show the same. They prove that we are a strong match."

Harry blushed brilliantly once again. If this kept up, he was sure he would pass out from elevated blood pressure. "Oh, ok then?"

"Ok then." Draco confirmed.

"Are we ready?" Lucius gestured to the tent flap. "Presentations for those mated on the first run will begin shortly."

Draco nodded to his father before turning and holding out his arm for Harry, causing his mate's cheeks to deepen to a fine wine red. "Come Love."

Harry hesitantly slipped his hand into the crook of Draco's elbow before nodding bravely. Draco smiled and bent down to brush a kiss across his cheek.

"Thank you Harry."

"For what?"

"For letting me woo the man."

Harry returned the brief touch of silken lips, standing on tiptoes to reach his dominants cheek. "I've loved you for a long time as well Draco," he whispered in the blonde's ear.

~oOo~

Those gathered in the main tent waited patiently for the presentation to begin. The veela archivists sat quills poised over parchment dutifully waiting to record the newest matings.

Narcissa Malfoy waited, practically vibrating with excitement, Sirius, Severus, and Remus beside her. She sighed dreamily, cute little Potter-Malfoy's flitting through her head, a beautiful grand-daughter to dress up and spoil rotten, tea parties, and ponies.

Remus, sitting beside her, heard the soft sigh escape the woman's lips. "Is everything ok?" He leaned in closer, lowering his voice.

"They'll make beautiful children," Narcissa murmured.

Remus choked, gasping for breath. "Don't you think they're a little young for that?"

"Contraceptives, even if their instincts would have allowed for that in last night's mating frenzy, do not work on veela. Besides," she sighed sadly, "initial matings usually do not produce children. Do you really think they're too young?"

"Too young for what?" Severus asked tuning into the whispered conversation beside him.

"For children of course Severus dear." Narcissa sighed dreamily once again.

"For fucks sake woman, first your son molests my child, and now he's trying to get him up the duff?" He roared.

Silence filled the tent, only to be broken by gasping giggles beside the irate man.

"Mutt?"

"Ye-yes dear?" Sirius breathed out breathlessly.

"If you ever want to be invited back to my bed again, I suggest you shut up."

"Yes dear," Sirius replied solemnly, his grey eyes sparkling madly.

Remus coughed uncomfortably. "I think they are arriving," he pointed out trying to break the now strained silence.

Narcissa turned eagerly in her seat, searching for her husband who would lead in their son and his mate. She spotted the bright blonde head towards the back of the crowd and sighed impatiently. Of course the man would wait to make an entrance when all she wanted was to coo over her new son.

Severus also searched the crowd impatiently for his son. Harry better be smiling and in one piece, and most definitely not pregnant if Draco did not want to lose valuable body parts. He spotted them in the back of the crowd. Harry was smiling softly, leaning against the tall blonde boy. They both wore lose black pants that rode low on their hips, and open emerald green robes over their shoulders with no shirt. Harry's chest was clearly littered with bruises, scratches, and bite marks, and Severus was pissed.

He didn't care that Draco also looked a little worse for wear. He was focused on his son, who look like he had gone three rounds with the Dark Lord once again. "What the hell did he do to my son," Severus hissed angrily.

"That is enough Severus Snape," Narcissa hissed back. "They are veela, you know perfectly well what had to happen. Look at them. They look happy. Look at Harry smiling. Look at how they watch each other." Narcissa met Severus' eyes. "Do you really think all these years of such intense emotion between them wouldn't eventually lead them here?"

"What do you mean Narcissa?" Severus snapped.

"Draco told me on his 17th birthday that Harry Potter was it for him. I believed him then. It's unusual, but it can happen. Veelas dominant or otherwise do not always mate with each other." Narcissa watched the stoic man visibly deflate. "Do you understand a little better now?"

"They were like Siri and I. We put far too much effort into each other for it to not eventually lead somewhere."

Sirius who had been silently listening to the exchange, reached over to grip his partners thigh. "I would be lying if I said I didn't have a feeling something like this would happen. They would never be happy if they weren't together."

Severus sighed, glancing over at his partner before returning his gaze to their son. "He does look happy. But, could they at least but some clothes on?" He gripped, finally letting a small smile stretch his lips.

Narcissa pat his shoulder in sympathy. "They will after the presentation both be able to wear lose open necked shirts. Now shush, the presentations are beginning."


End file.
